Kung Fu Tails
by Mathewxox
Summary: It started as a average day for the Fox Chef Naruto, it was bright and busy, but it was suddenly derailed by the news of the Dragon Warrior being called upon... But, he wasn't known as the master of unpredictability if he wasn't at least a little prepared, even if it means helping his friend to become the strongest Kung-Fu master around... The first in a series of three Movies.


**_ Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties._**

**Kung Fu Fox Style, **

**First movie **

_In a dimension far far away, is a collection of lands occupied by animal human hybrids, is highly populated planet called NokonTo. _

_A planet with many hybrid creatures that could do amazing feats, like crushing boulders with their bare paws, or lifting things hundreds times their own body mass._

_But even though these amazing feats accrued daily, they were nothing compared to the feats of their worldly used combat, **kung-Fu**._

**Kung-Fu** was the martial art that many people studied in the lands, and only a tiny few mastered it, many had the ambition of becoming great; only a few managed to use it for their own personal goals.

These warriors were known to train for hundreds of hours, with several using only just a few supplements to keep them from death so they could train to their fullest potential.

Amongst these powerful warriors where a notable group of five Masters, known as simply as "The furious five".

The Furious Five was known through-out the lands as some of the most highly trained material artist's residing in the valley of peace, where they lived and trained in said temple.

The First of the Five was a young tigress that had a mix of orange fur with black strips across her, she was usually seen wearing a traditional red Chinese vest with golden vine patterns and black trim, held together with small metal fasteners, a waist wrap, black silk pants, and black sandals with soles designed to resemble paw pads.

Known for her use the traditional Tiger fighting style, which was powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive—adding a bit of Wushu-like acrobatic flare to the mix, the Tigress was one of the most powerful of the group, and everyone knew it.

Tigress, much like her race, was her name, is 21 years of age, and a warrior to be feared and admired. She strikes directly without hesitation, utilising speed, agility and power to shatter opponents' defences, whilst staying close to the ground; her agile, acrobatic and elegant being nature to her.

The second, and only other female of the Five, was a Viper that had Yellowish-green, black, brown and white scales, and two lotus flower clips on her head. Much like her name sake, the young snake used the traditional snake style which was flexible, fluid, elastic and explosive.

Because of her natural ability to contort into any shape, the young master's makes her nearly impossible to hit, and combining her lighting fast reflexes to avoid blows before she counter strikes—then, by wrapping her body around opponents' limbs, uses the opponents' energy to counter strike, it made her a very deadly efficient.

The third warrior, and the first of three male, was a male Monkey that had golden-yellow and white fur with black skin, blue eyes, and wore brown wrist braces, metallic golden belt with brown striped pants.

Using the traditional Monkey style, his style was acrobatic, playful, comical, unpredictable, quick, and energetic. Adding to this, he was one of the Five to fight with an apparatus, mainly a staff. Using all his body parts at once, he is able to confuses his enemy by striking at will from any position with speed, deception, agility, and emotion, with blows from his hands, feet and tail that seem to come from everywhere all at once.

Ironically enough, his name was Monkey.

The fourth member, the second of the three men, was a crane with yellow eyes, black, white, and gray coloured feathers. Wearing only blue trousers and a conical Asian hat, the crane used it's light weight to use his crushing claws and razor sharp wings make him a deadly force on the battlefield — whether on the ground or in the air. Using his power of flight, the Crane often teams up with other members of the Furious Five and carries them up to the sky for aerial assaults. The bird's name was Crane, and he was 22.

The fifth, and final martial artist, was a small bug that is green in colour and had brown eyes. The little insect used the traditional Mantis style which used quick, calculating, responsive, and precise. With his small size, the bug used incredible speed makes him nearly invisible to opponents, an advantage that he uses to great effect. In addition, Mantis also possesses enormous strength, far more than his tiny size would imply. His powerful, high leaping rear legs and raptorial forelegs are used as defensive weapons.

These five fighters was known through-out of the Lands- they even had their own action figures; striking fear into their enemy, and giving hope to the people.

But each one of them would be nothing if it wasn't for their master, Shifue.

Said Master, being a red panda that had orange-brown, and white fur, and wore a orange-brown robe with a green shawl.

Shifue was a Kung-fu master was known for using the pressure points of one's body and using his opponents strength against them, even at the age of 45, his nimble form allowed him to move in way beyond what most could even think of.

But outside the land of Kung-fu, many people whom didn't bother of fight- aka civilians, lived a life without fighting or training, the people who made food or weapons, or simply lived without worries.

The normal people of the lands came in many shapes and forms, but in the valley of peace, there was only a few unique animals.

Namely, amongst them, a unique fat panda, and a fox with bright orange fur.

**-Jade Palace-**

Master Shifu sat peacefully as he play a soft song on a wooden flute.

As fingers danced to the tone he played, five individuals shifted around his shadow.

_It all happened in a instant._

A snake suddenly shot out with deadly grace, her tail whipping forwards with a crack, forcing the mid-life panda to stop playing. Followed shorty after was a female Tigress and a Monkey, each one of the new arrivals covering the sides of the red Panda.

A Crane and Mantis wasn't a mere second behind as they covered the back sides of the flute playing Master, one from ground and the other from air.

Shifu's eyes shot open as adrenaline started to pump through his body, he suddenly flipped to his feet in lightning speed while deflecting the Viper's deadly tail before ducking underneath Tigress's strong kick.

With a the speed and prowess of a master, the panda continuously dodged the vigorous attacks with ease before, without promote, suddenly flipped into the air and hit the Crane on the head with his flute, disorientating him for a mere second, and flipping backwards over a strike form both the Mantis and Monkey.

"Well done my students." Shifu started in a happy tone as he looked at the five with a smile, only for it to drop to a frown not a second later. "If you were trying to disappoint me!"

Spinning around, Shifu pointed his flute at the tigress, a fury burning in his eyes. "Tigress you need more ferocity!" The female bow her head slightly before the Panda moved to the next person, with his flute following him. "Monkey, greater speed." Like the tiger, the monkey bowed its head as his master moved on. "Crane, height!" The panda's voice was stern as he looked at his students in disappointment. "Viper, subtlety!" Finally the flute fell upon Mantis. "Mantis," the panda's speech was cut short though when a message bird suddenly dropped into the area.

"Master Shifu." The duck hurried voice quickly caught the ire of Shifu, the wooden flute he choose to wield turned towards him.

"What!?" He shouted as he pointed his flute at the feathered person making it yelp in shock.

"It's Master Oogway, he wants to see you!" The duck replied in fear, causing the old red Panda's eyes to shoot open in shock. Without warning the Master rushed off towards Master Oogway's location, his unfinished business left to ponder on their master's words.

It took no more then a minuet for the Panda arrived at the **Hall of Heroes**.

_As the name would entail, the hall filled with multiple legendary weapons wielded by various masters either mounted or placed on stools, each one having a history few could hope to comprehend... but none being more important than the Scroll of the Dragon warrior._

Rushing through the large double doors, Shifu slowed his rush and tried calm himself once he noticed a single shell balancing on a wooden, but large, stick, his feet proceeding with calmed breath.

Once the red Panda was close enough, he stopped and bowed respectively. "Master Oogway, you summoned me? Is there something wrong?" Dark eyes watched on, his worried mind racing to several different ideas, each one bad.

The shell, that was still in balance with the staff, suddenly lifted upwards allowing Shifu to see an aged, upside down, green turtle. Said turtle took hold of the staff before climbing down with ease, without even moving the staff an inch. "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" the turtle said with in a amused tone as he slowly walked down towards a set of candles.

"So, nothings wrong?" Asked in confusion, the master looked on as Oogway moved to one side of the room.

"Well, I didn't say that..." Oogway replied with a short reply, his lips parting as he began to blow out one of the thousand's of candles, one after another.

Shifu's right eye twitched uncontrollably as his jaw practically unhinged itself in disbelief. Taking the initiative, the ageing master brought his arms back and thrust them forwards, resulting a gust of wind that blew out the rest of the candles. "You were saying?"

"I've had a vision," Oggway said in a weary tone as he stared into Shifu's eyes. "Tai-Lung will return."

That one statement cause Shifu's eyes to widened in shock as flashbacks appeared in his mind. "That's impossible! He is in prison!" The red panda shouted as he remembered all the destruction that Tia-Lung caused.

Oogway smiled as his eyes glinted in wisdom. "Nothing is impossible."

"Zang!" Shouted Shifu, calling a bird to drop in front of him. "Go to Chorg-Gom Prison and tell them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything! Tai-Lung does not leave that prison!" He shouted as he got into the bird face making it step back in fear and shock.

"Yes Master Shifu!" Zeng shouted as he took off as fast as he could, unfortunately the bird hadn't been watching where he was flying and flew into a pillar making it yelp before flying off again.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Commented Oogway as he turned away from the red panda.

"We have to do something!" Shifu said in a frantic way as he rushed after the old wise master. "We can't let him march into the valley and take his revenge! He'll- he'll-" The red panda stuttered as he looked at Oogway.

Said turtle looked down at the water that moved in a frantic motion as ripples of water and waves smashed against one another. "Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated it becomes difficultly to see." Oogway said as he used the edge of the staff to touch the centre of the water, making a large ripple to happen. "But if you allow it to settle.. The answer becomes clear." as the water final settled, all the water petals moved to the side, allowing Shifu to see a mirror reflection of a large dragon state, on the ceiling, with it's head facing downwards towards the pound giving the red panda a clear view of the scroll that was inside its golden jaw.

"The Dragon scroll," Gaped Shifue as he looked upwards towards the dragon statue in awe.

"It is time." Oogway said as he too looked at the statue.

"But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret of limitless power? To become the Dragon warrior?"

Silence filled the air between the two as Oogway parted his lips ever so slightly.

"I don't know."

_**-Else where-**_

In one of only few noodle shops littered in the valley of peace was a very unique scene playing out, dancing from table to table with three noddles dishes on each of his arms was a large, fat, panda with white and black fur. Draped over it's large bulging stomach and legs was a pair of heavily stretched woven trunks, which did a very poor job of hiding said fat belly from the world.

This 16 year old serving panda's name was Po and he was son of the owner of the noodle shop he was currently working for. Now, whilst one couldn't quite tell much from looks alone from the white and black furred teen, apart from the fact that he loved to it, one could easily deduce from one little talk was that Po, whilst being a good chef, had his heart all but set on learning Kung-fu, being able to nimbly take down foes and serve justice, not noodles.

"Order 4, enjoy your meal!" Placing down a family set of richly cooked noodles, Po turned away from the 4 bunny and instead focused on the person whom was cooking it, his dad, and the new apprentice his dad decided to take on; a blessing for the panda, seeing as his dad was less focused on forcing him to cooking noodles, and instead was training the "new guy" with all his might.

"Good, good, you're beginning to finally understand what it means to cook real noodles!" Marching back and forth on a table besides the new guy was Po's "dad"; his greying white feathers, and duck beak was a knowing indication that he wasn't exactly Po's birth-father. "Yes, cut in long and fast strokes, but keep the balance just right." Nodding his small head up and down, the duck smiled with a large open grin, his brown eyes squinting as he took up every detail about the apprentice's handwork. "Alright, that's enough for now, take a break, and we'll resume your training tomorrow." Shooing the large figure from the dark shadows of the kitchen into the open sun-light, the duck got to work, correcting whatever little mistakes the person could of made. "And don't come back until you're rested, Naruto, I don't want you slacking in my kitchen!"

Having being pushed out of the kitchen with only a damp towel in his paws, the after-mentioned Naruto signed gently, a large smile on his face.

"Yo Po," Waving the panda down, Naruto's figure came into a proper view, 5 foot 11 inches, broad shoulders, orange fur covering him completely, but looked no more than 20. "Ping let me finish 20 minuets early today, do you need some help with orders?" Unstinting the dough covered apron, the fox left it drop into his right pew to reveal his clothes underneath, a black long silk vest with red vine-like patterns, baggy black bottoms with white bandages wrapped from his ankles to mid shin, a similarity that Po remarked was much like that of Tigress's from the ferrous five.

And much like the female Tiger, the blonde's powerful physique was not well hidden by his clothes, the fox's compact and defined muscles were outlined quite well, giving a good eye-full for the female to turn and look at with not so well-hidden blushes.

His figure though was not the only attractive thing about the fox however, two sky coloured blue coloured eyes had a warm and inviting look to them, and his aura just seemed to glow, making many feel at-ease whilst he was near.

"Ah, no thanks Naruto, it's pretty calm at the moment." Smiling at the fox, the Panda couldn't help but feel a slightly bit jealous, the young chef was really an eye-full, and most seemed to like him almost instantaneously. "Why don't you go out for a bit, I heard Lu-tang was thinking of watering her plants today." Almost if the plants was a key word for him, a large smile broke out on the fox's face, his aura seemingly glowing in person.

"Well, okay then, I'll be back tomorrow, enjoy the rest of the day!" The fox's voice quickly dwindled as he left the noodle shop, a beaming smile on his face. Waving him off with a smile of his own, the panda decided to get back to work, but stopped abruptly when a messenger bird came rushing into the dinner room before placing up a poster with speed, quickly leaving with large stack of more in hand.

Approaching the paper, Po's eyes widened with each step, his shaky hand grasping the paper before his mind cracks, an comic look of shock and happiness took hold as he started to rush around the place with a slip in his hand, his mouth moving fast than his mind could.

"Master Oogway choosing the dragon warrior... Today!" He shouted to himself as he rushed over to the sitting customers with a large smirk on his face. "Everyone! Get to the jade palace! One of the five is gonna get the Dragon Scroll!" Po shouted, _screamed, _in joy as he move from one family to the next, presenting the paper as if it was a life line, only to stop in-front of a table occupied by a family of bunnies debating on either stay to eat, or rushing to the valley's event. "We've waited 1,000 years for this, just take the bowl!" When the family moved on he then proceeded to jump in-front of a elderly bunny, whom was counting out money for the meal he had just finished. "This is the greatest day in Kung-fu history, just go!" Gently throwing the money back at the surprised bunny, he began to make his way towards the exit.

"Po! Where are you going?"

Only for the voice of his father to freeze him in mid stride, making his smile drop slightly.

"To the Jade Palace." He replied hoping his father would let him go without another word.

"But you're forgetting your noddle cart. The whole valley will be there, and you'll sell noodles to all of them." The panda's smile dropped completely as his dreams were crushed by his father's words, oh how he hoped he'd taken Naruto offer of help!

"Selling noodles?" His tone was downcast as he stared at his father only to receive cheerful nod and smile. "But, Dad, I was thinking, Maybe I..." the panda trailed off as he dad continued to look at him hopefully, those big duck eyes piercing his very soul.

"Yeah?" Ping's tone was just as happy as it was a second ago, his gaze still locked with Po's.

"I was thinking maybe I... could also sell the bean buns. They're about to go bad."

The duck's smiled only increased as his cheer exploded. "That's my boy!" He exclaimed in happiness before he rushed back and placing the buns in the cart and giving said cart to the panda. "I told you that dream was a sign."

**_With Naruto_**

After Naruto had made his way to the streets, he slowly began to make his way in to the east, his usual daily trip around the village, taking in the beautiful sites and unique displays on the wall, had been squished once he heard of Lu-tang garden, he just had to go! However, on his walk there, the fox was still attracted too the many different posters and job advertisements, with one single piece of paper giving off a golden glow as the sun rays bounced off of it, drawing his footsteps towards the object without him really thinking on it.

"The choosing of the Dragon Warrior?" Naruto remarked to himself as he began to read the paper, a long sigh leaving his lips as he turned towards the direction of the jade palace where no doubt Po been given the job of serving and selling ramen, it would seem that he'd have to water the plants another day.

Picking up his speed into a light jog, the fox arrived at the steps of the jade palace doors within five minuets, his slit-like pupils shifted into narrows as he took in the sight of many people running around enjoying their lives, dancing or talking to friends, which made chef-in-training smile, as he tried to locate his large friend, only to scowl when he didn't see him.

Skipping up the several hundred of steps thinking that Po was already ahead of him, the young adult greeted as many as he before finally arriving into the main area, taking in the views of the whole area, displays of art work, toys, and many other things, like fireworks.

But no Po

Unfortunately, whilst admiring all the different things and trying to locate his friend, Naruto wasn't exactly paying attention as to where he was going and, by mistake, bumped into a female bunny, knocking her to the ground.

"W-wow, sorry about that, I wasn't pay attention." Naruto quickly apologised as he held his hand out to the poor bunny too help her to her feet, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, its's fine, no problem." The white bunny replied as she blinked the sun of her eyes, grasping the offered large hand."I wasn't playing much attention either." She chuckled as she looked in-front of her only to see a well-tone stomach, her eyebrows raising in confusion as she looked upwards towards the figure's face.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he got a better look at the, now identified, female in-front of him. She was a young rabbit with a lithe build, round face, and covered in gray fur with a lighter shade on her underbelly up to her muzzle and on her paws, with long ears with black tips, that were tied together, that hung down to her lower back. "Eh, I...sorry." Light emerald coloured eyes, that looked like fresh grass, locked with the fox's sky blue ones, a blush forming under her fur.

Seeing the girl was also staring at him, the orange furred fox coughed slightly into his hand in embarrassment, his slit like eyes returning to normal, before he turned to the side. "My name is Naruto, by the way." He said as he retracted his hand from soft hands of the new bunny.

"Judy." She replied replied in a happy tone.

"An odd, but lovely, name." Naruto remarked as he got to one knee and picked up a bag that the bunny had dropped from the knock. "Well Judy, may I have the honour of walking such a beautiful girl around the area." The fox said with a charming smile, making the light blush on her cheeks to darken as she nodded towards the fox.

"Good, this is going to be fun!"

**_With Po_**

Po huffed in victory as he finally made it up the finally step leading towards the Jade Palace.

"Yes!" Cheering loudly from his laying position whilst pumping his arm up in victory, the Panda's head tilting to looked towards the doors, noting that it was closing lightly. "No, no, wait! I'm coming! Wait, wait!" Shouting in haste, he used the last of his strength he pushed his-self up and rushed towards the door, his mouth wide with a smile, it looked like he was going to make it!

"Yes!"

Only to smash face first into the close door.

"Owwwwww." Groaning, Po slide face first onto the floor, a look of disbelief masking his face. "Damn it!" Not a second later though, he jumped to his feet and started to bang on the door with all his might. "Hey! Open the door!" Unfortunately, his voice was being drowned out by the drums that had just began to played, a sign that the event was now starting. "Let me in!"

On the other side of the closed gate, Master Shifu smiled from his place next to the Master Oogway, a speech he had memorised for hours on his mind. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, it is my great honour to present to you... Tigress!" A slender figure landed first, her arms wide in the classic Tiger stance. "Viper!" Pouncing into view, the snake appeared mere seconds after her companion, a sense of elegance in her stride. "Crane! Monkey! Mantis!" In a speed that most could not follow, the three males of the five appeared, each one presenting their favoured stance. "The** Furious Five**!" Shifu called out to the crowd as he looked on, a small well hidden smirk on his face as he looked upon his students. "Warriors prepare yourself." He shouted as he watched them finish off their display.

Propped up on his tip-toes, Po's watched on with wonder, tracking each move and ability of the five as they took on their enemy, only, just as he was about to witness another fight, an overly large pip stood in-front his view, blocking the combat. "Hey, get out of the way!" The pig, either not caring or not hearing, didn't move an inch, making the panda growl in annoyance before he took a step back.

Taking several steps back, Crane flying figure came slightly into view, if only barely. Moving backwards several steps, the panda tried to get a better view, only to take one to many steps and ended up falling down several steps, bouncing like a ball before finally coming to a stop and the bottom.

By the time he got back up the fight had already ended.

**_Later, after most the fights had past, and countless attempts of Po trying to get over the wall_**.

Naruto, whom was now standing by himself, glanced around with his usual happy expression, his blue eyes taking in the many different people at the Palace as they cheered for the tournament. Jade, whom had left shorty before the start of the event, had met up with family which stood on the opposite side of the arena.

Taking in the sight of her with a much large smile, Naruto tore his gaze away from the ground before looking upwards, the beautiful evening sky was in full view, by now, most of the Furious Five had already done their parts, presenting a mixed show of amazingly fighting prowess.

Po still wasn't anywhere in sight.

There was just one left to go though, hopefully he'd be here soon to witness it.

"And finally, Master Tigress!" The sound of master Shifue shouting was quick to get Naruto snap out of his thought, his gaze coming down to look, only for his jaw to drop to his knees once he laid eyes on one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

Naruto thanked whatever noodle loving gods out there for having given him orange coloured fur, because right now it was doing an amazing job of hiding his blush.

"And believe me, citizens, you have not seen anything yet."

A shout of "I know" reached its way to Naruto's sensitive ears, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion, he could swear that he just heard Po's voice just then, peering around he couldn't seem to locate his large friend.

"Master Tigress, come and face the Iron Ox and his Blades of Death." Looking back to the field, blue eyes watched on as the female tiger slowly make her way into the area, adopting the tiger stance, and waited for her opponent, a MASSIVE axe wielding wooden Ox.

However, before the combat could truly start, the old turtle that had been observing so far, suddenly closed his eyes and waved his hands making the crowd gasp, all except Naruto of course.

"I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us."

Shifue, whom was surprised that the fight was stopped before anything could truly happened, nodded to the five, making them widen their eyes in shock, their bodies moving to the centre of the training grounds as the ox was wheeled away.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!"

Naruto, whom wasn't greatly interested in the whole "dragon warrior" stick, watched on as the turtle moved in a slow pace, as if the rhythm of nature itself was guiding him.

That rhythm was pretty much destroyed for the blonde when the loud sound of fire-works forced it's way into his ear-drums, making him frown as everyone else shouted in awe and amazement.

Unlike them however, Naruto's was more focused on the fact that there was a black and white object sailing downwards from the massive explosion of colour.

Squinting his eyes, the fox focused onto the object falling at high speed, only for them to snap open widely when he finally identified the object as a certain panda, and he was currently falling.

_Fast_.

In the blast of the moment, Naruto was moving, his body sliding throughout the many others watching with powerful yet swift steps, almost as if the winds themselves were guiding him.

In the time it took for the Panda to reach from the top of the firework show, to near the floor, Naruto had appeared in-front of the five, in such a speed that shocked them, knocking all but Oogway back, before taking a pillar stance, his legs spread shoulder apart and his arms raised above his head.

Momentarily stunned, the Five and their master watched as a ball of fire and black slammed into the open palms, a loud cloud of smoke obscuring their view before they could witness anything further.

This all happened in the matter of seconds.

Grunted in shock from the sheer weight of Po's weight, plus the weight of gravity, smashing into him, the fox allowed his feet to transfer the force into the earth bellow, a large cloud of smoke covering him from the view of many.

Seeing that he had just painted a massive target on his head for knocking down so many masters of Kung-fu, Naruto lumped his buddy on the floor before making a break for it, using the large cloud of smoke to cover him as he hid behind one of the many pillar of the hall of justice.

With a 'swoosh', the small master of the five cleaned the area with a trust of his hands, winds picking up and spreading it thin, revealing no fox in sight.

Blinking in shock, the six whipped their heads side to side to see if they could spot the fox, their bodies ready to fight if needed.

However, before they could think of tracking the intruder down, Master Oogway suddenly point forwards, his long finger moved in the direction of the fat panda as hefted himself up in front of Tigress.

"Oh, Sorry." Po's panicked voice suddenly got the Five's attention, making each of them turn back to Oogway, their eyes now locks of his extended digit. "I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was." Regaining his balance, the black furred Panda looked back at the five, a large sense of happiness overcame him as he stood before these 5 masters of Kung Fu.

"How interesting." The old turtle said as he look at Po with wonder, his eyes seeing something that no'one else could.

Tigress, whom had gotten over the fact that the well trained Fox had just up and disappeared, looked from the fat panda to Oogway, stepping forwards while placing a paw to her chest, bowing her head slightly in a way to show respect and to gesture to herself. "Master, are you pointing at me?"

Po nodded in agreement, Tigress was by far his favourite choice to become the dragon warrior, she was powerful in her own right, he turned back to the turtle with a smirk, only to see a finger still pointing at him.

"Him." The old one's voice held only truth, a stark realisation that made the group widen their eyes in disbelief.

"Who?" The panda asked as he moved from left to right, only for it to follow him.

"You." Po's eyes shoot outwards as he looked at the man as if he was insane.

"Me?"

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!"

The was a loud conjoined shout of "what" from the furious five, Po, and Shifu slurred together, their disbelief clearly shown and heard.

Naruto, whom was hiding in the shadow of one of the pillar infront of the Hall of Heroes, looked at Po in shock, even as he watched several pig servants struggle to lift the large panda into "The Sacred Hall of Warriors" via chariot.

Naruto knew there was something fishy going on, but even he couldn't help but snicker gently from the sight alone.

Seeing the closing of the large double doors, the Fox calmed himself as slipped into the hall without being noticed.

He **was** going to find out what that little red panda had planned, even if it killed him.

\- **Chorh Gom Prison** -

Zeng flew restlessly as he finally reached the prison. He was so tired though and ended up crash landing in-front of two rhino guards that brought out their weapons.

"Wait! **Wait!** I bring a message!" The duck shouted as Rhino's weapons came abit too close for comfort. "From Master Shifue." Zeng continued making the Rhino's eyes widen in shock before they lead the messenger to their boss.

...

...

The walk, more like escort, to the main boss man was a tense mess for the messenger, his small heart "thumbed" in his chest with each step... or maybe it was the heavy feet of the rhino's beside him, he couldn't quite tell.

It wasn't long however before he came face to face with the big boss of the prison, a very large Rhino, more-so than the ones standing beside him.

Currently, his face was scrunched up in anger, his large eyes squinted into slits, a deep rumble shook his throat.

"What!" Shouting in a deep and angry voice, Zang watched in fear as the Rhino finished reading the scroll, Vachir looked to be able to bench press 5000 pounds just from appearance, something that sent shivers down the bird's back, and boy was he pissed. "Double the guards?! Extra precautions? Your prison may not be adequate!?" The boss shouted furiously as he glared down at the messenger. "You doubt my prison security!?" Zang simply gulped in shock and fear as he stared at the massive person in-front of him.

"Absolutely not." Zang said in his most serious tone, as fear went up his spine. "Shifue does, I'm just the messenger." He continued as he cowered in fear.

"I'll give you a message for your_ Master_." The rhino growled as he moved in close to the bird, making it squeaked in fear. "Escape from Chorh Gom prisons impossible!" He commented in a loud tone as he lead Zeng across the highest bridge of the prison, only to stop when he noticed that the messenger had stopped dead in his track and was currently looking downwards over the edge of his bridge.

"Impressive isn't it?" He chuckled loudly as he hit the back of the messenger making him jump in shock.

"Yes, very impressive." A shacking Zeng said as he looked down into the dark pits. "Very, very, _impressive_." He said shakily, fear tightened his throat as the big rhino lead him downwards.

"One way in, one way out! One thousand guards and only one prisoner!" The rhino bragged as he continued to lead the small guy towards the prisoner's location.

Zeng gulped as he looked around to see that all eyes were looking at him in either anger or passively, only increasing the fear he felt. "Y-yes, except that prisoner is Tai Lung..." He whispered to himself, the fear of the tiger was much more than that of the rhino.

The two continued to walk in silence until they both arrived at a mechanism guarded by two rhinos. "Take us down." Commander Vachir ordered, making the rhinos nod before they twisted the leavers making the wooden lift they were standing on move down.

Half-way down, for his amusement, Vachir shook the chains making the bird freak out even more.

When the two finally reached the bottom, a gate opened revealing a figure chained down with a shell on his back. "Behold Tai-Lung." The man said in a dramatic tone.

"I'm just going to wait here." Zeng said in a scared as he looked at the chained down person in fear.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's perfectly safe." Said the boss Rhino as he slapped the bird on his back making it shot forwards. "Crossbow's at the ready." Vachir shouted as he readied himself for anything.

Zeng looked at the giant weapons in shock as they loaded arrows into them. "Crossbows?" The bird whispered to himself.

Vachir smirked as he approached the captured form of Tai-Lung. "Hey tough guy, did you hear?" He started in a deep mocking tone as he slowly walked around the tiger. "Oogway's giving someone the Dragon Scroll, and its not gonna be you." He laughed in a teasing manner.

"What are you doing?" Zeng whispered in a shocked tone as he took a step back. "Don't get him mad!"

Vachir simply looked amused at the bird. "What's he gonna do about it? I have him completely immobilised." To prove his point, the massive guy stomped on Tai-Lung' s tail as hard as he could, only for the tiger to not even flinch in the slightest.

Vachir simply smirked as he moved closer to tai-Lung. "Awwww, did I step on the wittle kitties tail, awww." The rhino said in a childish manner.

Not wanting to take any chance the bird ducked away from the two. "I'm good, I've seen enough! I'll tell Shifue he has nothing to worry about." Zeng said as confident as he could.

"No, he doesn't." Vachir said in a happy.

"I'll tell him that. Can we please leave now."

Once they left, a single one of Zeng's feathers fell in-front of Tai-Lung.

Not a second later, a pair of golden eyes opened in the void of black.

**_-The hall of Heroes-_**

As the large double doors closed, Naruto dropped to the floor besides his friend, lazily putting his hands in his pants pockets.

Po, hearing only a slight flutter, turning around, only for his jaw to drop when he saw his fox companion standing besides his. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" Po's voice was that of wonder as he looked at his friend. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Well you know, Site seeing." The fox joked, leaning in his strides as he looked at the many different artifices littering throughout the place. "Why don't we go check out some the awesome kung-fu items laying around, I'm sure there's some legendary thing over there." Naruto said as he pointed to the left, yet not moving away from the panda, he needed the panda distracted so he could focus on his goal.

Po, seeing the fox was right, ran around the room looking like a kid in a candy store.

It wasn't long before a loud crash was heard making the orange fox run around the corner to see what happened. "Po, you okay?" Naruto said only to freeze when he saw master Shifu holding Po's finger in the famous Wuxi Finger Hold, a sense of dread taking over him.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto was quick to rush towards the two, his powerful paws hitting the ground with not a sound, before proceeding to slam his foot in-between the two, breaking the Master's hold on the panda, and subsequently causing the very ground explode.

Shifu, whom hadn't expected to be nearly stomped on, jumped back in surprise a large amount of power suddenly smash into the spot he had just been standing just a mere second ago. Swiftly getting into a stance, the Panda rushed the figure that had attacked him, and tried to grapple him.

However, must to the shock of the small red-panda, a strong paw grasped his right hand to proceeded to throw him away, one he quickly recovered from. Looking up he saw the very familiar figure standing in-front of Po in a unfamiliar stance, one paw faced down to the floor whilst the other was held by his side. "Watch it Shifu, next time I wont give you time to dodge." Shifu simply looked at the Fox in shock, he hadn't expected one so young looking could get a upper-hand on him.

"I don't know who you are, but get ready to face justice for destroying our floor!" In a speed one would expect from his size, Shifu was upon the fox in a second, grasping his top and ready to deliver two heel kicks to Naruto. Only, that plan was throw out the window as a sharp strike from a tall smacked him in the face, before two hands grasped his own.

"I warned you!" In a devastating hit, a solid kick went into the Master's stomach, lunching into one of the many pillars, breaking a chunking off of it. Though, Shifu was not a master for nothing, as he was up and ready to deflect a blow in a instant, only for no such one to occur.

"Stop it Naruto, stop fighting!"

It was Po, arms wide infront of the fox, pupils locked with calm blue as he tried to defend the master. Shifu, seeing this, sighed as he lowered his stance, it would seem that the Panda could influence his friend enough to not fight, a surprise to the red-panda, he thought the panda was completely worthless...

Shaking his head and taking notes of how much the one young boy had change, the Red panda proceeded to walking away from the two.

"Come with me Panda, and you to fox."

Naruto and Po looked towards each-other before following after the little guy without a word.

It wasn't long after that the three arrived at what looked like a training field.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto watched as his friend, and his new master, walked inside the training room only to be met with the sight of the furious five's training section, an amazing sight for anyone. Follow all but instinct allow, Naruto lashed out with a shape punch to his left, shattering a large piece of wood heading for Po's face, making the Panda jump in surprise. "Watch your surroundings Po, it can save your life, dattebayo." He said in a amused tone as he continued to watch the five, only to slowly turn to the red-panda when he called him.

"So, tell me fox, how did you get into the hall without notice, many were watching." Twitching slightly at the dismissive tone Shifu spoke in, the fox smirked as he relaxed slightly, sucking in air through his noise.

Almost if his paranoid self had been a mask, Naruto turned to the master with a smile. "I simply used the shadow of the pillars to get through the cracks, most people don't really look up these days." Whipping his tail around lazy, the fox watched as the panda gushed over the training before him, his eyes trying to watch for anything.

"Hey, is that a weapons rack?" Naruto cool aura suddenly dropped as a childish took it's place, his eyes hooked onto the shelves of many beautifully crafted pieces, the thing only second to Ramen, when it came to loving things.

Ramen was the food of the god's afterall, and nothing was better than that!

Shifu didn't comment as he watched the fox gingerly go over towards the weapons racks, his interest indeed peaking did not show through his mask of indifference. Watching with sharp eyes, the master saw the fox go over the weapons before slowly picking up a single item, one he hadn't thought the fox would be able to wield personally.

A simple, yet well crafted, wooden stick rested in Naruto open palms.

Going through some simplistic looking katas, the fox turned to friend, waving him over. "Hey, Po, watch this." Said panda raised a eyebrow in confusion, only to shout in shock when a large pool was thrown like a boomerang, suddenly shooting past him, barely missing him, before it suddenly span backwards, like magic, towards the person who threw it, Naruto.

Chuckles left Naruto throat as he watched his friend frantically asking how he had done that, guesting to the stick as if it was the answer to his life's biggest problem, before his laughing was heard all around the training room, getting the attention of the Five. "It's not that hard Po, here let me show you." Calming himself, the Fox began to go throw complex looking moves, slow enough for the Panda to follow, before demonstrating them at full speed, a sharp 'woosh'-ing sound as it spun in his grasp.

Unnoticed by the two friends, the Five had stopped their extreme training to see what was going on, only for all of the eyes to grow large in shock when the saw that the same figure from before showing off moves like master with his weapon on choice.

"Come on you Po, you can do this, show me what you've got." Naruto said sharply as he jumped above a strike aimed for his legs, lazily planting his feet on Po's over-extended strike, only to stop when Shifu, whom had been watching on, coughed rather loudly, getting their attention.

"Sorry, excuse my bad manners." The fox remarked as slowly strode towards where the small Panda was standing, his sharp eyes tracking every twitch the Panda made.

Seeing that the Fox had finally finished, Master Shifu turned to Po with an smirk on his face, ignoring the looks he was getting from the Five. "Well, lets begin." He said wanting to see the Panda fail and leave the temple before sun-down, and more importantly, find out whom the Fox was before him.

"Wait, wait, wait." The panda remarked as he watched as the Five return to their training, seemingly choosing not to fight the Fox.

Big dark eyes intently watched as Crane flew across the room before landing on a unsteady bowl, whilst blocking arrows from different direction, with perfect balance.

Looking from him to this left, Po saw Tigress flipping over the Crane then proceeded to engage the bird in a friendly spar, his eyes taking in the amazing fight, only to stop when he noticed that Mantis landed next to the bowl and proceeded to shot through a field of spiked training dummies.

Off to the side, Viper was busy dodging flames as she slithered around. And the last of the five, monkey, was swinging around on the ceiling while jumping through hops that were surrounded by blades.

Whilst Po was doing that, Naruto was busy assessing their fighting styles, he took note that Tigress focused purely on offensive power, leaving her venerable to attack if someone was to overpower her.

Crane was mainly using blocking or dodging techniques which also left him weak to a fast and intense assault.

Mantis seemed to rely on his small size to move through a battlefield with ease, which was a good thing, but at the same time it was bad because if he was to go against someone his own size he could beaten.

Viper's style seemed to rely purely on flexibility, allowing many different types of grapples and locks, her bad point would be that if she was to get trapped and could no longer use that advantage she wouldn't be able to do much.

And finally there was monkey's, his was one of the most rounded on the team, focusing on the confusing his enemy by striking at will from any position with speed, deception, agility, and emotion, with blows from his hands, feet, tail, that seem to come from everywhere all at once, but if someone was able to out-pace him he would lose the battle.

Po's eyes grew wide in shock as he watched the Kung Fu before him, doubt slowly eating at him as he watched the masters work. "What, Now?

Sensing this doubt, Master Shifu chuckled as he turned to the Panda, gesturing towards the field. "Yes, now. Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior." He said as smiled towards the panda, but Naruto got the message loud and clear, the red panda was practically saying "Get the hell out" just in a more sneaky way.

Po looked away from Shifu and towards Naruto for help only to see his friend staring at the Five with an insentience gaze. "Oh, ok, well..." The panda said in light tone before coughing into his paw and leaning towards the Master. "I don't know if I can do all of those moves." He said in a weak, yet slightly overconfident, tone, trying to pull a fast one over the master, only for the red Panda to move away from him.

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" Shifu chuckled as his eyes moved away from the Panda towards Naruto.

A low frown made its way to his face as he looked at him, at glance when the orange fox had saved the panda, he had not known whom he was, but after getting a glimpse at his eyes and weapon obsession, he knew exactly who the Fox was, or atleast whom he might be.

Shifu still didn't understand why he was here, nor did he know anything about his fighting style, but he was going to find out... Just after he was done getting the fat Panda out of the palace.

Po moved slowly behind the bear as he stared at the training field in a mix between fear and nervousness. "Yeah, it's just, maybe we can find something more suited to my... level." The large panda said in a quite tone as he looked at Shifu in hope, only for a blank look to great him.

"Oh, and what is that level." Shifu remarked in a sarcastic tone as he looked at the panda with a amused stare.

"Well you know, I'm not a master, but... let's just start at zero. Level Zero." Po said in hopes of there actually being such a level.

The sound of chuckling from both Naruto and Shifu made the panda stare at the floor in disappointment. "Oh no. There is no such thing as level Zero." Shifu replied as he turned back to the panda.

Po didn't responded as he looked around the room for an idea. His prays was answered when he saw a single object off to the side. "Hey, maybe I can start with that." Po said as he rushed towards it, a single plastic blow up panda doll.

Shifu looked at the panda as if he had gone insane. "That? We use that for training children and propping the door open when its hot." the red panda said only to receive a nod from the panda making him sigh. "But if you insist..." Po's face lightened up as he looked past the master and saw his personal heroes.

"Wow, The Furious Five! You're so much bigger than your action-figures. Except, you, Mantis, you're about the same." Po said in amazement as he looked at the Five, ignorant to the looks being sent his way.

Shifu shook in head in annoyance before he plastered a grin onto his face. "Go ahead, Panda. Show us what you can do."

Po looked uneasy at the the small panda as he stole some glances at the Five. "Are they gonna watch, or should I wait until they get back to work, or something." Po said nervously as he looked to Naruto for help only to see said fox spinning the Pool from earlier in high speed around his body.

"Hit it." Shifue said as his grin shifted into a frown.

"Okay, yeah. I mean I just ate, so I'm still digesting, so my Kung-fu might not be as good as... later on." Po said as he rocked slightly on the spot nervously.

"Just hit it." Shifu growled at the fat person in-front of him.

Po chuckled nervously as he turned away from the group. "All right." His eyes suddenly looked with the plastic doll's as he started to act up to hype himself. "What you got? You got nothing, 'cause I got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder. I'm coming at you with crazy feet. Come on. I'm a blur. You've never seen bear style. You've only seen praying mantis. Or monkey style. Or I could come at you snickety snake." Po said as if he was trying to intimidate a piece of plastic, his mind trying to come up with several ways of avoiding embarrassing himself on the spot... and failing miserably.

Shifu stared at the bear in annoyance as his body shook from irritation before he finally snapped. "Would you hit it?!" The little pander shouted in anger as he glared at Po before forcibly calming himself.

Po stopped what he was doing and proceeded to drop into a weird motions of arms, almost if trying to imitate a long forgotten style of kung-fu. "Alright, Alright." He repeated before slowly tapping the bear with a pathetic amount of strength, only barely moving it.

Shifu stared at Po with the depend stare. "Why don't you try again? A little harder." the man said in his calmest tone, but on the inside, his nerves were slowly breaking, he couldn't take much more of this Panda.

Po nodded slightly with a smirk before he readied back his fist and punched the object in-front of him as hard as he could. "How's th.." The fat panda's speech was cut short however when the object came flying back and slammed into him with enough force to shoot the panda into the Furious Five's training field.

Seeing the danger that his friend was in, Naruto quickly dropped his weapon onto floor, before he followed after him. Landing harshly, the Fox found himself having to kick a flying spiked wooden mallet coming his way, breaking it, before flipping onto his hand to dodge three more. Lashed out with a split kick, he broke another two mallets before flipping himself down, rushing to where the panda had gotten himself stuck in the training bowl.

"Hang on there," Flipping upwards in a perfect rotational flip, the fox dodged several incoming arrow, landing just in time to watch as the panda flipped the edge of the dome over, and proceeded to stumble his way into the forest of spiked training dummies and flame pit. Seeing that the panda could get seriously hurt, Naruto rushed off after him, again, body working in sync to block ever spike sent his way thanks to the chain reaction Po had caused with his pained movement. "Few, got you." In one quick motion, Naruto easily blocked several spinning arms with ease as he moved into Po's location within seconds.

However it would seem a few seconds was all the panda needed to make it to the fire pit.

The sound of Po screams of pain, as the large amount of flames hit him, made the orange fox winch in pity, luckily Po had dragged himself out the fire without major injurers.

Naruto appeared next to Po in second, gently hefting the Panda up as he checked for injuries. "You okay there, Po?" The Panda could only grunt back in pain, making the fox shake his head as he lifted the Panda up with ease and began to leave, only to freeze when he saw Shifu staring him down, almost as if he had committed some type of crime. "Oh yeah... Woops." Turning his gaze from several of the broken equipment laying on the floor, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, I'll pay for that."

"..."

Before the red-panda could comment, Naruto was surrounded by the four of the five, with Tigress slightly off to the side, the eyes gaze at him in wonder.

"Wow, I've never seen someone do that so quick, who are you." Monkey, whom was the first to speak, looked the fox up and down, almost as if he was finding out said question just by looks.

"Names' Naruto." Viper, who was to his left, was the first to waved at the Fox, making him smile, one that was match just as quick. "May I have the name of such masterful female Kung-fu Masters?" Naruto said in a teasing fashion as he dropped the panda to the floor, resulting in a groan to leave his lips, before he knelled down, his hands moving before his mind as the stroking the pleasure point in the snake's chin, a soft hiss in shock and delight.

"Viper." The snake replied as she moved ever-so-slightly back behind her team-mates, a blush on her scaled face, the fox was really good with his hands.

Naruto smiled as he looked from Viper towards Tigress with a smile, one that she simply ignored it and starred back blankly. "Tigress." The female's simple reply accompanied by the crossing of her arms, and yet her beauty allow was resulting in a light blush appearing on Naruto's face.

"A pleasure." Naruto said as he moved back to the Panda. "Now If you excuse me, I have things to do.. I might return tomorrow. But you never know." Before anyone could say something, Naruto suddenly rushed forwards and blew a kiss to the two female's, ignoring the soft growls the female tiger sent him.

_**Later that night**_

After a eventful rest of his day water the many plants at Lu-Tang's, which was mostly just simplistic flowers, Naruto had made his way back to where he knew Po was staying, only to fall upon a single peach tree, seating himself next to it as he overlooked the valley, his long tail flowing in the wind as he brought out a single old looking wooden flute, and began to play.

The soft melody played through the Valley of Peace as the Fox emitted his emotion through the wooden pip, his eyes closed in peace as his let the Nature of the World seep through his soul and out of his instrument.

The fox continued to play the soothing song in harmony as the sound of footsteps sounded around the area. "It is nice to see you again, Po." Naruto said as he took his lip away from hole of the flute before turning around only to find his friend stuffing his face full of peaches, his large face freezing once he caught the sight of Fox hidden behind the tree. "I hope my music doesn't stop you from eating." He remarked said as he turned away from the calming panda, his flute raising up only to stop when he noticed that master Oogway was walking over to him and Po in a slow pace.

Sighing, the fox turned back around and proceeded to play his flute, hoping to relieve Po of his stress, unlike earlier where Naruto couldn't support the panda with words because it might of hurt the Panda's drive, he needn't stand on his own two feet here.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Oogway said as he moved closer to the Panda making said black and white furred bear freeze in what he was doing, slowly turning towards the master in shock.

"Is that what this is?" He said with a mouth full of peaches as he dropped the ones in his arms to the floor. "Sorry, I thought it was a regular peach tree." He continued as the peaches in his mouth dropped out onto the floor.

"I understand, you eat when you're upset." Oogway said as he finally stopped walking and look the panda over with wisdom filled eyes.

Po shook his head in decline as he let the finally peach in his mouth out. "Upset? I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset." His eyes looked away from the turtle as he looked towards his friend, the soft music he was playing was really curving away his sadness, replacing it with a sense of calmness.

"So why are you upset?" The old master said as he looked the large panda in the eyes making it sigh.

"I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of Kung-Fu. In the history of Valley. In the history of sucking!" The panda said in sadness as he looked of into the mountains.

"Probably." The turtle replied in a joking tone which the panda ignored.

"And the Five! Man, you should've seen them! They totally hate me." Po continued as he looked back to Oogway with a hurt look on his face.

"Totally." The old man said in the same manner as before.

"How is Shifu going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Po said as he hit his belly making it bounce for a a couple of seconds before he had to forcibly stopped it himself. "I mean, I'm not like the Five. I've got no claws, no wings, no venom. Even Mantis has those thingies." He said as he man a scratching motion with his hands before sighing again. "Maybe I should quit and go back to making noodles." The panda finished as he joined his friend in sitting down near the end of the cliff.

Oogway smiled slightly as he looked into the sky. "Quit, don't quit. Noodles, don't noodles. You are too concerned with what was and what will be."

Naruto looked into the stars as memory of a certain white furred leopard came to mind.

"There's a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift: that is why they call it is called the present." The wise man finished up before he walked away, but not before hitting a tree with his staff making a peace land into Po's hand.

Naruto sighed in content as he slowly rose to his feet, with the flute in his hand, and proceeded to place a hand on Po's shoulder. "We should get going. We have a long night ahead." The Panda's face took that of a confused state as he looked at his friend. "You wanted to be good at kung fu, right?" Naruto asked as he began to walk towards the jade palace training ground with Po following. "Well I'm going to teach you how to be a warrior. Even if it kills me." Naruto voice leaked emotion as he walked up the final steps of the training ground.

Pushing the gates open, the Fox eyes turned as cold as ice as he turned to Po making the panda jump in surprise. "Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" It was a hyper-dramatic question, but it was enough to make the panda's eyes to grow wide in shock, he nodded none the less. "They I shall teach you." Naruto cold eyes turned warm as he turned around and showed the panda a bowl of plums. "Then we shall began, but first you must be hunger." Naruto said as he held the plums up. Po nodded in gracefulness as his stomach rumbled before reaching towards the bowl. "Good! Because the only way your getting these is if you forcibly take it from me." Naruto said as he lifted up the bowl up with his centre tail making the panda look at him in shock. "Get ready Po, because you're about experience hell on earth."

**_Morning_**

Master Shifu sighed as he readied a day of training, he had already arrived at the quarters of the of the Furious Five, a lone bell sounding out the area making Five warrior suddenly, appearing outside of their doors. "Good morning Master." They as said together, standing straight with perfect posture.

Shifu looked down the row of doors, it would seem the panda had yet to come out. "Panda!" The master shouted in annoyance as he waited for Po, only for silence to answer him instead. In his annoyance the red panda matched up to the door. "Panda! Wake up!" The doors of the room slammed open to a empty bedroom, making the small master chuckle. "He's quit."

The group look at the room in surprise before following after their master towards the training field, each one having a common, yet different, question on his mind.

Near the end of the journey, Viper couldn't help but ask her master what had been on her mind. "What do we do now master, with the panda gone? Who will be the Dragon warrior?"

The master couldn't help but feel a little happy as he opened the doors of the training field. "All we can do is resume out training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed." The man's happy mood was ruined however when he saw that Fox from earlier standing in-front of Po with two stone disks on his hands.

"Now remember Po, one dose not simply do a split in a fight. One most use the right move for the right moment. Now watch this for an example." Naruto said before he threw the disks into the air and jumping into the air after them.

The Five and their master watched in surprise when Naruto split kicked the stone into nothing, not even dirt, before flipping backwards onto the floor without making a sound. "Now Po as I just showed you, one most wait for the right moment and when that moment is..." Naruto paused before suddenly smashing a spinning stone disk with such strength it exploded just like the other ones. "strike." Naruto said as he turned away from the panda towards the new arrivals. "I was wondering when you all were going to arrive." Naruto said in a amused tone.

The red Panda snapped out of his shock as his eyes narrowed in anger. "What are you doing here?" Shifu shouted in annoyance making the fox's smirk drop.

"Well if you wasn't going to train him. Then I will be more than happy to take the responsibility." Naruto said in a channelling tone making the master of the five frown in anger.

"That is not needed, I assure you." Shifu growl in annoyance making the fox smirk as he turned from the red panda and towards his students.

"Well how about a test? If any of your students can lay a single clear attack on me then you can teach Po. But if they can't, you have to admit that you are not worthy of teaching him." Naruto smirked as he slowly slid into the fox stance, a stance that was based on illusion and trickery. "Bring it."

Shifu frowned in anger as he snapped his finger resulting in the five suddenly attacking Naruto in sync. Naruto simply weaved in and out of the attacks with ease, accusingly blocking a kick or two, much to the five master's shock. Without warning suddenly shifted into a different stance, his form allowed him to suddenly change the tide of a fight in a mere second.

The Five didn't understand what had happened, one moment they we're fighting, the next they all were on the floor unable to move even a muscle. "Well that escalated quickly." Naruto said as he walked past the downed students towards Shifu only to stop suddenly when a hand gripped onto his leg.

Looking down, the fox noticed that a certain tiger had her paw gripping onto him, a deep frown on her face, causing the fox to knell down to the young tiger's side. "Well aren't you just a bundle of surprises." Naruto said as he brushed Tigress's check making her eyes widen in shock. "You so much like her, it scary. The way you act and the way you show your passion in fighting is just like her." Naruto voice was hidden from emotions as he looked the female tiger in the eyes before he let go of her cheek and proceeded to take her paw off of his ankle.

"Well Shifu, I guess you won, have fun teaching Po." The Fox walked past the downed students in a slow pace until he was standing side by side with the red panda. "A tip, you may want to train Po with food, it brings the King Fu side from within him out." With that said the younger of the two "Masters" sat in the corner of the training field, his blue eyes watching as Shifu went up to his students and re-awakened the nerves he had shut down.

Shifu sighed as he finished helping the five to their feet, Tigress was the first to get up as she bowed down to her master. "Master who is that." The red panda looked back at the Fox for a second before nodding to himself, almost if he was trying to find that answer himself.

"He's a student of a... old friend."

**Several hours later**

Having witnessed Po get knocked down time and time again, Naruto decided that enough was enough and left the training ground, instead he choice to go grab some ingredients for some Ramen. However, after an hour or so of having felt a presence following him on his trips, the fox had enough, and made a sharp turn to the left, heading back to the palace where Po would still undoubtedly be.

Slowly pace to a near crawl, the fox waited in a empty park, placing down his basket and waiting. "Come on, I don't want to be here all day." Naruto's tone was soft, but it left no room for arguments, making whom-ever was following him come out without a word. It wasn't a second later that the said person landed behind Naruto silently. "So, what can I do for you today, Tigress." Naruto said as he continued as he unravelled a bowl of dumplings, setting them down infront of him.

Tigress reluctantly sat down infront of the Fox, her mouth open only for a single dumpling to be placed inside. "I wanted to know who you was taking about when you were talking to me." Swallowing the surprising good tasting dumpling, Tigress tried to hid here comfortableness, as well as her blush, behind that of an emotionless drone. "You spoke in a way that I am uncommon with." The female said as she struggled to comprehend why she felt to... calm in the fox's company.

Naruto smiled slightly as he glanced to his right, a beautiful pure blue lake was no more than 10 feet away, he quickly sat down in-front of the pound before tapped the floor next to him. "I'll tell you only if you promise to keep it a secret." Naruto voice was calm as he looked from the pure blue water towards the tiger.

Said female tiger nodded in agreement, setting herself closer to Naruto than what she truly thought she would ever do. "Well if you must know, I was born into the life of a orphan, my parents were killed when I was very young. Amongst my youth, I was feared because of my features, I was never adopted, hell, even the other kids feared me." The fox remarked, his blue eyes narrowed into the pond's depth, almost as if he was witnessing it all over again. "But, one day, when I was 13 years old, this beautiful Tigress came, she adopted me, taught me everything I knew about self defence, and gave me a family... However, whilst on mission to go get some food, my village was attacked and, by the time I had returned to defend them, I found no sign of my mother or village, all there was ash." Naruto's tone was quite, sadness rolled off of him in waves. "I still do not know what happened to the village, and to be truthful, I've tried forgetting the past but you brought the memory of my the lady whom brought me up.. You and her are so similar it actually hurts being close to you." Naruto spoke from his heart as he looked into the clear sky.

Tigress looked at the man in pity, to have an whole village taken out without knowledge of what have happen most be hard, she started to debate to herself if confuting the fox, was a good idea or a bad idea, but in the end the women made her move. "Before I started to Kung Fu, I grew up in an orphanage as well, it wasn't very good though as everybody was terrified of me, but that was because of my undeniable strength and temper, I was always getting into trouble." Showing more emotion than he had ever seen, Tigress closed her eyes as she tried to recall her past. "One night I left my room and tried to play with the other children, but they ran away from me because of my fangs and claws." The female confessed as she flashbacks of her past making her heart clench in pain. "What I'm getting at is that, while I don't know what its like to lose a loved one, I do understand your lonesomeness." She said as she looked into fox's blue eyes.

Naruto smiled gently as he slowly stood to his feet and gave his hand to Tigress, which the female gripped allowing the fox pull her up. "Well Tigress, it was nice talking to you. I hope we can continue to have nice conversations, like this." Naruto said as he took a step away from the tiger before slowly making his way to the palace.

**With Po and the rest of the five**

Shifu growled in anger as he kicked Po out of the double doors of the training field, barely missing a dazed looking Tigress as she walked past. Blinking in surprise, the tiger looked back only to see the panda bouncing down the steps that she had just walked up. "If he smart, he won't come back up those steps." The tiger said to herself as she watch the panda bounce again and again.

"But he will." The sound of monkey talking made the tiger turn around, only to see the rest of the Five standing behind her.

With a sigh, the female walked away from the group, her mind on the story he shared. As she walked past the doors she couldn't help but sigh sadly, the way he talked to her made a raging inferno appear in her very soul, she didn't know if she felt so connected to him, but she did know that she felt something strong for Naruto.

She needed to meditate on it.

Naruto smiled to himself as he sat in the room that he predicted was Po, seven bowls of ramen sat around him, the heat easily radiated in the room.

"Greetings Po," Seeing his friend being dragged in by viper, and Mantis, the Fox chuckled lightly. "Ah, you have guests." Pushing three bowls forwards, the Fox smiled as he gestured for them to sit down. "Come I have prepared dinner for you." Without even thinking to much of it, Viper slithered to the warmest part of the room, curling herself up on the fox's lap and began to eat the noodle that the fox had made.

"Oh, man, I'm looking forwards to this!" Almost like a mad dog, the Panda Lunged for his food, seating himself next to the chef. "So gooooood." Slurping down the noodles without a care in the world, the panda started to eat, only to wince with each bit. "Ouch."

"Let me help," Pulling out a set of needles from seemingly nowhere, Mantis climbed onto the Panda back, taking the nodding Po did as confirmation. "Now, this might hurt, but trust me, you'll feel alot better afterwards." A yelp was all Mantis got in reply as he plunged a needle into the fat back of Po, trying to gauge where the right spots were to stab.

A scream of pain from Po made Viper's eyes snap to the left, she was getting rather sheepish from Naruto skill full hands rubbing her head, a gentle rattle of delight escaped her. "I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better." Po said in a loud tone as he tried to locate Mantis only to yelp in pain as another needle made its way into his back.

"Trust me, it will." Mantis sighed as he stabbed another needle into what he though was the Panda's nerve, only to gain another yelp signalling it was the wrong one. "It's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this..."

"Fat?" Po said in a deadpan tone only for Mantis to stab into him again.

-"Fur, I was going to say fur." Mantis replied as he went to another location of the panda's back.

"Sure you were."

"Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size? Look at me." The panda looked to his right side making the Mantis sigh. "I'm over here." The bug said before he stabbed another needle into him.

Naruto sighed as he continued to ignore the panda's shouts of pain as he rubbed the surprising smooth scales that covered Viper's body.

"I know Master Shifu is trying to inspire me and all... but if I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to get rid of me." The Panda chuckled as he looked to the others, only to see them giving him fake smiles.

Mantis quickly grabbed another needle from the pack before he jumped back onto Po's shoulder. "I know he can seem kind of heartless... but he wasn't always like that." Mantis said as he stabbed even more needles into the poor panda's back.

Viper smiled in happiness as she laid back down onto Naruto's lap with her eyes facing towards Po. "According to legend, there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to smile." Viper said in her sleepy, but load, tone as she wrapped herself around Naruto perfectly heated body, so perfectly heated that any snake would want to rest on it.

Po looked at Viper as if she was insane as he tried to imagine Shifu with a smile on his grumpy face. "Noooo!" The panda trailed of in disbelief.

"Yes, but that was before." Viper quickly closed her mouth shut as she realised she had said to much and she wrapped herself back around Naruto, with her head resting on his shoulder.

Po looked at Viper in interest as he held down a yelp of pain as the 20th needle went into his back. "Before what?

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open making every, except Naruto, turn towards the entrance.

Standing at the door was none other than Tigress, a glare on her face as she looked towards Po."Before Tai Lung." Tiger said in a natural tone as she looked at Po with a frown, only to turn to the side and see Naruto sitting in the corner of the room with Viper wrapped around his body, jealousy flowing though her like blood as her eyes narrowed at the scaled animal.

Crane, who had heard what Tigress said, suddenly voice out his opinion. "Err yeah. We're not really supposed to talk about him." Tigress turned to Crane with narrowed eyes, jealousy ruled over her brain for a brief moment.

Tigress sighed as she calmed herself down before she turned back to Po. "Well, if he's going to stay here, he should know."

The women jealousy was put in the back of her mind as Po suddenly started to talk. "Guys, guys, I know about Tai Lung. He was a student. The first ever to master the thousand scrolls of Kung fu. And then he turned bad, and now he's in jail." Po mumbled the last part as Tigress's glaring eyes looked down on him.

"He wasn't just a student. Shifu found him as a cub..." Tigress started making the Panda's eyes widen in shock. ".. and he raised him as his son. And when the boy showed talent in kung fu... Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness." Tigress said as she looked at the floor with a glare.

"It was never enough for Tai Lung. He wanted the dragon scroll, but Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused." Her voice became soft as she continued with the short history lesson. "Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the valley. He tried to take the scroll by force. And Shifu had to destroy what he had created, but how could he?" She said gently as she looked down to the floor once again, her paws tightened into fists as flashbacks of her past came to mind.

"Shifu loved Tai Lung like he had never loved anyone before." She said as her fist became lack. "Or since." She whispered gently. "And now he has a chance to make things right, to train the true Dragon Warrior, and he's stuck with you. A, big, fat panda who treats it like a joke." She said as she finished up the story with a glare. Her anger suddenly sky rocketed though when Po's face took on a funny expression. "OH! THAT IS IT!" She shouted as she extended her claws and went to strike the Panda only for Mantis to suddenly walk around onto Po's face.

"Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve." Mantis said frantically as he tried to calm the angry tiger down. The fat Panda suddenly fell forwards revealing that Mantis had stabbed Po all over his back. "And possibly his heart."

Sighing, Naruto stood to his feet and lowered Viper to the floor, making her eyes open in confusion, before he walked over to tigress. "Tigress, as we've finish here, lets make our way to your quarters." Naruto whispered quickly into the tiger's ears making her eyes widen in shock as a large blush to appear on her checks.

Nodding, the female turned and left the room without another word, leading Naruto towards her room without a moments thought, shocking the people into silence.

The sound of Tigress door closing made Naruto smile as he got down in a sitting position and tapped the in-front of him, which the female tiger took, like before.

"So... What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tigress said in a monotone voice in hopes of hiding her feeling of nervousness from the fox, as she moved ever so slightly closer to him.

Naruto chuckled as he placed his his paws down behind him and lent back on them. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk." Naruto said in calmly as he looked towards the tiger with a smile making her viably relax. "I actually want to talk about Kung Fu, or more pacifically, you're style." Tigress looked surprised from the statement. "You use the tiger stance, no?" Naruto said while pointing a tail at her as she nodded. "Hmmmm, a fighting style that focuses on pure strength and overwhelming power. That's were your problem beings." Naruto said in a wise tone as he looked downwards towards a frowning Tigress. "Don't get the wrong end of the stick, Tigress, you're an excellent fighter and you use the tiger style amazingly but... The tiger style stumps you're growth as a Kung-fu master. It stops you from using you're flexibly and mobility in a fight."

The tiger's eyebrows shot upwards in shock, was the style really holding her back. And if so, why hadn't Shifu told her.

"I do not understand why Shifu didn't notice, but to me, it's blatantly clear, you need a style that allows you to use ALL of you positives while covering all of your negatives. And luckily, I know just the style." Naruto said as he reached behind him and seemingly pulled a scroll out from thin air. "This scroll is little use to me, as I focus on speed, dodging and strength, but It might do you some good." Naruto said as he threw the scroll to Tigress, who caught it with it ease.

Looking at the scroll, Tigress couldn't help but open it. "The flowing leopardess style?" She said to herself as she read the unfamiliar title out as she looked up to see Naruto smiling towards her with his eyes close, effectively hiding his emotions from the tiger.

"It was the same style my mother used, and one of the only objects I have left of her. She created it herself and I'm sure she would love someone else to learn it." Naruto said with a smile, before he sighed and proceeded to lay on his back.

Tigress looked at the scroll in shock, feeling the soft paper and looking at the amazingly neatly written words, it even had diagrams for her to copy. The tiger smiled slightly as she crawled towards Naruto on all fours, leaving the scroll where she had been settled, before laying next to him and proceeded to wrap herself around the orange furred fox making him freeze.

"Naruto." Tigress whisperer into Naruto's ears as she placed a paw on his stomach forcing him to stay down. "Thank you for caring." She whisperer as she laid her head onto his shoulder, it would seem that the emotional exhaustion she had bottled up had finally caught up with her.

"You're welcome, Tigress." The older of the two said as he leaned down and kissed the Tiger on her cheek, making her blush. Unfortunately for her, before she could respond with a kiss of her own, the door to her room suddenly slammed opened making the women tense in shock.

Looking up, the tiger found out just who had interrupted her special moment.

"Hey Naruto, Tigress. Viper told me to come and tell you that we're about to eat..." Po trailed off as he opened the door only to freeze when he saw Naruto and Tigress where snuggled up together, with Tigress's hand inside Naruto's T-shirt and Naruto's hands of her hips. "Sorry!" Po shouted before he slammed the door closed and making a be-line for the kitchen/dinning room.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he removed his hands from Tigress and proceeded to grab her hand and lift her to her feet. "Leave it to Po to interrupt my peace and quite. I swear that Panda is secretly out to get me." Naruto laughed to himself as he slowly walked towards the door and opened it. "After you, madam." Naruto joked in a teasing fashion as he bowed his head making Tigress rolled her eyes in humour as she walked out the door with the fox right behind her.

(With Shifu)

Shifue sat in the dark, a single lit candle lighting the ground next to him. He was currently in the middle of mediation while chanting "Inner peace" over and over again, only to stop when the sound of flapping of wings broke his concentration. "Inner, in-in-inner peace." The master repeated only for the same sound to become louder, resulting in ear twisting again.

Groaning in irritation, Shifue turned around in anger. "Would whoever is making that flapping sound quiet down!?" He stopped meditating for a second to see if the flapping continued, finding no more sounds the red panda went back into his mediation stance. "Inner-" But before he could even get close to peave, he was suddenly interrupted when a duck crashed landed behind him.

Turning around the red panda saw someone that made him smile. "Oh, Zang. Excellent. I could use some good news right now." He said in a delighted tone making Zang freeze.

_-Peach Tree Hill-_

"Master! Master!" Shifu shouted frantically as he ran up the steps of the hill where Oogway was standing next to a tree, going though a Kung Fu stance until Shifue's shouting interrupted him. "I have... it's very bad news!" Shifue finished as he looked at the turtle in sadness.

Oogway simply smiled as he turned to Shifu with his finger held high. "Ah, Shifue. There is no such thing as good or bad news, just news." he said in a wise tone.

Shifue ignored the master as his worry expression started to show. "Master, you're vision! You're vision was right! Tai Lung has broken out of prison! He's on his way!" He shouted making the old turtle freeze as his smile dropped.

"That IS bad new... if you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior cannot stop him" The wise old man said with his smile back on his face.

The significantly younger man looked at the turtle if he was crazy. "The Panda? Master, that .. panda is not the Dragon Warrior! He's wasn't even meant to be here! It was an accident!" He said in a forceful tone as he tried to get the stubborn old man to listen.

"There are no accidents." Oogway said simply in an amused tone as he stared at his old friend.

Shifu sighed in irritation as he looked away from the Master of Kung Fu. "Yes I know. You said that already, twice." The red panda replied as he held up two fingers.

Oogway chuckled amused by the red panda's tone. "Well, that was no accident, either."

"Thrice." Shifu muttered as he held three finger up in-front of himself.

"My old friend, the panda will never fulfil is destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control." Advised Oogway making Shifu's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Illusion." He repeated to himself.

"Yes. Look at this tree, Shifu." the old man said as he indicated to the tree that was next to him. "I cannot make it blossom, when it suits me, not make it bear fruit before its time." he continued as he rubbed the tree slightly.

"Yes, but there are things we can control." Shifu frowned as he looked toward the tree before kicking it. "I can control when the fruit will fall." He said as peace's fell around him, with one hitting him on the head, Oogway simply chuckled in response. "And I can control..." he said as he grabbed an peace before throwing it into the air, with himself following after it. He then sliced them in half with hand before landing onto the ground. "Where to plant the seed." He finished as he punched a hole into the ground before grabbing the seed that feel down before planting putting it inside. "That is no illusion, master."

"Yes." The old man replied as walked forwards towards Shifu. "But no matter what you do, that seed will grow into a peach tree. You may wish for an appal or an orange, but you will get a peach." He said as he covered the hole up with dirt before taping it down slightly.

"But a peach cannot defeat Tai-Lung." Shouted at the old man in annoyance.

"Maybe it can." Oogway said as he looked at Shifu with a smile. "If you are willing to guide it. To nurture it, To believe in it."

Shifu looked at his master in depression. "But how? How?" He asked as he looked the old man in the eyes. "I need your help, Master!"

Oogway smiled kindly as he turned towards Shifu. "No, you just need to believe. Please believe, Shifu. Promise me you will believe."

Shifu looked at his master in content. "I will try." He said as sakura petals started to gather around them.

"Good." Oogway said as he took notice of the Sakura petals. "My time has come." his comment made the red panda's eyes widen in shock. "You must continue you're journey without me." He said with a smile as he hand his staff to a surprised Shifu.

"Wait! Master! You can't leave me." Shifue shouted as the walked to the edge of the hill.

Oogway smiled to Shifu one last time. "You must believe."

"Master." Shifu shouted as Oogway slowly turned into sakura petals before they flew up into the night sky.

**-Temple dinning room-**

Naruto stood next to Po with a smile on his face as he continued to cook noodles for everyone, filling the bowls with noddles, while Po was to busy telling the group about the time when a bandit walked into the store. Naruto span around and started to finished up on the broth.

"Yeah, so I was like, "Fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province.. but you're a lousy tipper" Po finished up as he turned from the five and to the bowl infront of him.

Crane smiled as he leaned forwards. "Really? So how did you get out of there alive?" He asked as he brushed his wing against the table.

Naruto's chuckling was heard out load as he finished with the soup. "He got out because I balled his ass out by kicking that wolf's face in... If I remember correctly his female friend fell off her chair from laughter" Naruto said as he said as he picked up for bowls and proceeded to walked towards the table. "Here you are." Naruto said as he placed a bowl in front of himself, Tigress, Viper and Crane.

Po quickly handed a bowl to both Monkey and mantis before talking a set and placing one in front of himself. "Order up, I hope you like it."

Mantis took a sip of the noodles, his body locking up in shock. "This is really good!" He said in shock as he looked between Naruto and Po.

"No, come on. You should try it when Naruto actually puts the Secret Ingredient in the Soup. He actually known the secret ingredient." Po muttered as he looked towards Naruto, only to see him smiling at him.

"What are you talking about? This is amazing!" Viper remarked as she held a spoon up with her tail.

"You're guys are really good cooks." Crane followed up with as he took another soup of soup.

"I wish my mouth was bigger." Mantis said as he tried to fit more of the broth into his mouth.

Monkey turned to see that the tiger had not even touched her meal. "Tigress, you've got to try this." He commented only to be ignored as the tiger picked up her chop stick and proceeded to pick up a piece of dew.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe." She commented as she went to bit down on the food only for it to be suddenly hit in the centre by a chopstick making it fly across the room.

Turning around in shock, Tigress was meet by the angry scowl on Naruto face. "Eat the Noodles." Naruto comment in a deadly tone as a black aura surrounded him making him look like the devil, effectively making her freeze.

"but.. I... You... how..." She stuttered in shock, only for Naruto's frighting aura to increase in scariness.

"EAT." Naruto tone left no room for augment.

Tigress sighed as she turned back to the noodles dish and proceeded to pick some of the noddles out and placing them in her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as flavour exploded in her mouth, alos leaving her in a state of shock. "Wow." She said before she suddenly dug into the meal in super speed, shocking everyone at the table.

Po chuckled nervously as he picked up his bowl. "I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet." A couple of light chuckles was heard as the tension of the table grew every so slightly. "I'm gonna need a lot more than dew and universe juice." The panda finished before suddenly placing the bowl to his face and in one go chugged down the dish.

Po sigh in content as he finished the dish and pull the bowl away, revealing his noodle mustang. Mantis laughed as he looked upon the piece of noodle. "What?" Po asked the small master, making him smirk before he turned back to eating.

"Oh Nothing... Master Shifu." Mantis said as he laughed at the look making the other, except Tigress, turn towards him.

Po looked at his lip with crossed eyes as a smile spread across his lips. Smirking, he pushed himself from the table onto his knees before picking up a chop stick. "You will never be the Dragon Warrior unless you lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth." The panda said as he tried to mimic Shifu voice making everyone, except tigress as she was to busy eating, laugh.

"What is that sound you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it!" The laughing grew loader as Po did a pretty good impression of Shifu's face. "Work hard, Panda, and maybe someday..." Po suddenly picked up to bowls in his hand before moving them in-front of his ears. "You will have ears like mine." The laughing exploded as they looked at the comedian only for it all to freeze when the saw someone standing behind the panda. "Ears. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good."

Monkey looked at Po in worry as he placed a hand next to his mouth. "It's Shifu!" He said to Po only for the Panda to chuckle.

"Of course it's Shifu, what do you think I'm doing?" He replied only to notice that Naruto was pointing behind him, turning to the side Po saw the ever person he was impersonating. "Oh, Master Shifu?!" Po said in shock as he got to his feet and placed the bowls against his chest, before slurping the noodle on his lip into his mouth.

Much to the people at the table's humour, the cups on the panda's chest stayed there . "You think this is funny!" Shifu shouted as he moved forwards. "Tai Lung has escaped and you're acting like children!" Everyone looked shocked, by the now Tigress had stopped eating, as they looked at the master in surprise. "He is coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you are the only one who can stop him." Shifu shouted as he pointed at the Panda.

Po suddenly burst out into laughter as he held his stomach. "And here I was saying you got no sense of humour. I'm gonna... stop Tai Long..." Po said laughing only to locked gazes with Shifu's serious one. "What? You're Serious? And I have to...?" He said only to suddenly start to freak out. "Err, no! Master Oogway will stop him, like he did before." Po said as he looked at Shifu in hope.

"Oogway cannot!" Shifu shouted in anger and sadness as he held onto the Master's staff. "Not any-more." A collection of gasps was heard as the group, except Po, got the message. "Our only hope is the Dragon warrior." Shifue said quietly as he looked at the staff as memories of Oogway's words entered his head.

"The Panda?" Tigress said in disbelief as she stared at Shifu in anger.

"Yes, the Panda!" The red panda replied as he turned to Tigress with an angry look.

Pushing away from the table, tigress stood to fall height as she looked at Shifu in a mix of irritation and hopefulness. "Master please, let us stop Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for." She said as she tightened her fist before slamming it on the table.

Shifu looked sternly at the tiger as he slammed the end of Oogway's staff on the floor. "No! It is not you destiny to defeat Tai Lung." he said in a angry tone before he pointed his staff at an empty spot. "It's his!" Blinking in confusion the red panda turned to the side only to see Po was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?" He asked himself as he looked around the room.

"He's probably at the stairs as we speak." Naruto commented making Shifu sigh in annoyance before he rushed off. "Tigress do not even think about moving." Naruto's voice made it to the tiger's ears, making her stop dead in mid stride. "Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper, meet me on the north tower of the Jade palace in thirty minuets. And come prepared to face Tai Lung." Naruto said as he looked towards the four, they group nodded as they quickly made their way to their rooms.

Tigress growled in anger as she turned to Naruto with rage in her eyes. "Why did you sto-Mhhhhh?!" Her speech was cut short however when her soft lips collided with Naruto's. The tiger couldn't help but melt into the kiss as Naruto's passion overwhelmed her rage, the results being that she started to kiss back in equal passion, as he moved her backwards and lifted her onto the sideboards, equalling out their size.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto panted as he reclaimed the air back into his lung as he looked Tigress in the eyes. "I know I'm being selfish, Tigress, but I don't want to let you go. You are the only person that has made a spark appear in my heart, when I'm around you, I fell like I'm in heaven and to tell the truth, I really like you." Naruto said as he rubbed his nose against Tigress's, making her blush to become more visible. "And the only reason that is stopping me from joining you in stopping Tai Lung is the lack of training, I haven't trained since my home was destroyed, but don't worry too much.. By the time you come back, I'll be at 100%," Naruto said before he brought the tiger into a quick kiss by Tigress, leaving him stunned by her sudden show of affection. "Just don't die on me okay..."

Tigress smirked as she broke the kiss."I won't, trust me." Giving a quick peck to his lips, she began to walk out the room, her hips and tail swaying side to side, which she felt the fox's eyes follow.

...5 minuets later...

Naruto sighed as the fresh air brushed against his fur, his eyes closed in relaxation as he felt Nature's embrace. Unluckily for the peace he felt, his moment was interrupted when five figures landed besides him, each one of their bodies covered by the shadows of night.

"It would seem you made it on time, Furious Five." Naruto said in a humble tone as stared at the now revealed forms of Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper. "I will give you all a single week day, I'll distract Shifu for as long as I can, but make sure not to get yourselves killed. If it gets to dangerous, I want you run. No excuses" Naruto said as he waved at the them when he saw them going to interrupt. "And be careful." Naruto finished off before he turned away from the group and proceeded to disappeared in a burst of speed.

Tigress looked towards her fellow team-mates with a small smile before turning around and back flipping off the edge, her team-mate joining her only a second later.

Naruto could only sigh as he watched the furious Five jump off in the distant, he knew Tai-Lung would defeat them but he was 99% sure the Leopard wouldn't kill them, he would probably just send them back in a beaten state to strike fear into Po.

Turning away from them, Naruto's eyes landed onto Shifu's form sitting on the edge of a cliff, a sense of worry overwhelming him. "Shifu." Seating himself down besides the red-panda, the fox meet his gaze. "I know how you are feeling, and I understand, but I want you to know that if you decide to train Po, bring him to the Poll of Scared Tears. I shall be training there also, I can help. My advice to you is to train the panda with food, lots and lots of food." Naruto said in a tone that reminded Shifu of Oogway, and odd sense of happiness washed over him as the fox disappearing as quick as he appeared, leaving the panda to his thoughts.

**-Peach Tree Hill-**

Shifu sighed as he sat on the hill. He only felt sadness as he thought of him blatant failure to Oogway's wish, the panda's mourning was cut short however when he heard a noise in the distant.

With one final sigh, the Master stood to his feet before walking to the temple, only to be met by the training group's close doors which, he pushed open only to find it completely empty, much to his surprise.

Looking around the only thing the man could notice was a simple training dummies. The same noise made its way to Shifu's large ears making them twist as he tried to locate it, quickly deducing that it was in the bedchamber's. Following the sound, Shifu walked into the building until he found himself at the source of the noises, the storage room.

The master listened in surprise as the sound of fighting was heard from inside so he took a look, only to see Po standing with his fist punched through a cabin door before the panda suddenly pulled it out to show it was griping onto a box of biscuits, which the panda suddenly shoved in his face, only to freeze in mid bite when he took notice of Shifu.

Shifu looked around in shook as he took notice of all the punch holes and destroyed draws laying around the room. The sound of Po's hiccups made the small panda to turn to him with the same look from earlier, which made the Fat panda nervous for some reason. "What, I eat when I'm upset, OK?" Po replied angrily as he felt the master looking at him.

Shifu simply smiled as he held his hand up. "Oh, no need to explain." He said as he thought of an sneaky plan as he turned from the panda. "I just thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf." He replied in a happy tone before he walked pass the door. What Po didn't know was that Shifu had hidden against the wall.

Widening his eyes, Po suddenly ran to the shelf. But all Shifu could hear was the sound of smashing and the Panda's jumping. Suddenly the red panda around the corner and into the room only for his eyes to widen when he saw Po doing a perfect split on two side boards while stuffing his face full of Monkey's cookies. Po's suddenly froze on his spot when he saw Shifu looking at him. "Don't tell Monkey." The panda said in a pleading tone as he reached for another cookie.

Shifu only shook his head as he approach the panda with a surprised but happy look on his face. "Look at you." The red panda began only for Po to finally grab a cookie and shove it into his mouth.

"Yeah, I know, I disgust you."

Shifu only frowned as he walked closer. "NO, no, I mean, how did you get up there?" He said as he looked at the panda in surprise.

Po simply shrugged his shoulders before reaching for another cookie. "I don't know. I guess that... I don't know. I was just getting a cookie." He replied in neutral tone as he picked up a cookie and once again devoured it in one bit.

Shifu only looked at Po in his confused but amused state. "And yet you are ten feet off the ground. And grace done a perfect split." She said as he marvelled at the panda's form.

Po raised a confused eyebrow as he grabbed another cookie. "No, this? This is just..." The panda suddenly stopped as the shelves he was using as supports suddenly started to shake. ".. an accident." he finished as the shelves suddenly gave way.

A lone cookie rolled across the ground until it was a mere inch from Shifu. Picking up the cookie the red panda chuckled and proceeded to point it at Po. "There are no accidents." He quoted from Oggway before he turned around. "Come with me." Shifu finished as he lead the panda out of the storage room.

**-Several days later, with Naruto-**

Sweet poured down the fox's body as he lifted up a bolder up on each part of his body, even his tail had one wrapped around it, as he climbing up the mountain side with only his biceps muscles in use, his shirt being discarded hours earlier in his training section.

Naruto sighed as he lifted himself up onto the ground above, pull the boulders up with him, before he untied the rope and allowed the massive rocks to fell to the ground bellow, he had already spent nearly 12 hours in full on training just toady, his body ached in agony as he continued to walk towards the hot spring in the area.

Crossing the corner, Naruto noticed both Po and Shifu were making their way up the finally part of the mountain, so like a kind master, he was he made his way towards them while waving. "Ah Shifu, Po, have you finished for the day." Naruto smirked as he stretched his sore muscles making his bones click loudly.

Po blinked in shock when he saw Naruto walking up towards them with wet fur, probably from sweating so much, while waving his hand towards him and Shifu. "Naruto?" Po asked in confusion as he starred at the waving fox as he moved towards them.

"So, what's for dinner?" Naruto said as he moved past the red-panda, plopping himself down with a hefty grunt.

Shifu merely grunted as he tried to channel out the sound of the fox's voice, tried being the key word.

"So?" Naruto asked as motioned to the dumpling infront of him, smirking as he annoyed the red-panda. The silence in the air only confirmed the question, much to the fox's victory. "Well, that's good," Grabbing a handful, the fox stood up and waved the two goodbye. "I will meet up later on, I'm going to the hot-springs." The fox left the two with one final statement before making his way to one of the few bathing springs.

The walk was a short one, as Naruto found out, not only 2 minuets of walking did the fox reach his destination. Steam filled Naruto's vision as he slid off his clothes and climbed into the hot water, a moan escaping his mouth as his muscles relaxed. "Man, I've forgotten how good this feels."

"Oh, is it that good?" A soft voice echoed in steam filled area, forcing the blonde to .

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he tried looked to the direction of voice, his heart leaping into his throat as he saw someone coming from out the smoke screen, a very beautiful wolf walked into view, light amber eyes and pure white fur. "Sorry, I didn't realise I wasn't alone." Almost as if she could sense his nervousness, the wolf chuckled gently as she came fully into view, her padded snow white coloured fur seemingly becoming dry, with several strange markings mixed into it.

"It's no problem, I miss the company." Leaning forwards into his view, the fox could easily see all of her, and perfectly her perfectly curved body. "So, what brings you up here, I've never had a fox visit before." Her amber eyes locked with his blue ones as she sat infront of the young adult, her long fluffy white tails, which had a pure black tip, came up to view, to hid some of her modesty. "What, cat's got your tongue?" She moved with grace, as if the water had no effect on her, as she slowly strode infront of him. A snow white paw came up and pushed the startled fox back to a seated position.

"I-I've been training." Cursing himself for cracking in his speech, a blush travelled from Naruto paws all the way to his face when he took notice of the currently situation. "I-its certainly been a few year, so I came here to relax." The orange fox said as he leaned against one of the many of rocks that occupied the area.

"Hooo?" Seating herself beside the fox, the un-identified wolf smiled as she scooted a closer to him, watching as the poor fox twitched underneath her gaze. "So, what have you accomplished in your trip?"

Taken aback by the comment, Naruto thought deeply, physically speak, he was alot stronger, back to near prime if he had to guess, however... "I'm strong physically, but I am nowhere near as spiritually powerful as I use to be." Bringing up his paw, the fox cupped in it thought, trying to think on why that was. "I guess, I lost alot of that when my village was burnt down." He said more to himself, trying to relax on how he lost so much.

"And you want to regain that power?" Sinking slightly, the wolf allowed a large smile to come to her face, taking the warm that the hot-spring provided her. "Well, if I would have to guess, you'd have to look deep into yourself for an answer like that, but then again, what do I know."

Watching as the wolf bathed, Naruto couldn't but think that she was right, he had locked most of his old memories away to not be pained by them, and maybe if he dealt with them, he would finally be at peace. "That might just work." Clicking his fingers in realisation, the fox turned back to the wolf, standing up straight and giving a quick bow, unaware he was flashing the poor wolf. "Thank you so much, how might I ever repay you?"

"Hmmm," Tearing her eyes away from a certain part of the fox, the beautiful women smirked, a great idea peaking. "Take me with you, I have been stuck up in these mountains for years, and I want to see the outside world once more." Shocked by the request, all the fox could do was nod, which evidently was enough good enough for the female. "Well, if we're going to be companions, I might as well introduce myself." Standing to full height, which was still ironically a head shorter than the fox, she bowed slightly, purposely giving him another full blown view of her body. "My name is Ohirume-no-mochi, but you can call me Amaterasu, Ama for short, it's nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you."

**Later that ****evening**

After relaxing for another hour, Naruto had decided too finally go see how far Po and Shifu had gotten in the panda's training, afterall he had helped install some basic forms into the panda on two of the seven days that they had been there, and that had gone reasonably well enough.

He wasn't even a trainer, so he could only imagine how far the smaller panda had taken the larger one.

"Hey guys, how it going..." However, instead of arriving at a scene of relaxation like he had though, he instead was witnessing an all out food fight, with the food being a single dumpling. "Errrr, Po?" Using skills that the fox had not thought possible for his size, Po zipped across the area with vigour, kicking, punching, and all around countering Shifu at each turn.

"Well done, Panda." Almost if his presence was a stopping force, Shifu stopped his and Po training, the large Panda had shown his worth, improving leaps that he thought was not possible. "Now that we have completed your training, we should head back, the trip alone should not take to long, if we leave now, we'll make it by mid-day."

"H-he, sure, but I totally won that fight!" Holding up the single dumpling that the little red-panda had tried so hard to get away from him, Po smiled widely, he was finally ready, well... atleast he hoped he was. "Hey Naurto, you're back!" Seeing one of his trainers walking towards him with a wave, the new kung-fu user stopped mid-greeting once he saw an additional person walking alongside him, a very pretty one at that. "W-w-who's your friend."

"Oh this is Amaterasu, she'll be accompanying use for a little while, I promised to show her the valley." Picking up his stuff, which consisted of one simple wooden backpack, the fox nodded to Shifu, whom accepted it, before he started to walk, gesture for Po and Amaterasu to follow. "We should go though, it'll get dark if we leave it for too long."

Hearing a hum of acceptance, Naruto began to walk, only to stop when a sudden weight was added to his back, causing him to stumble slightly in his stride. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to walk," Hitching a ride on his backpack, Amaterasu sat with a surprising little amount of weight, her slender arms wrapping around the fox's shoulder much like a piggy back ride. "Come on, we don't have all day, if we're not quick, Po and Shifu will beat us!"

Sighing, Naruto began to walk side by side his fellow Kung-Fu users, his eyes taking on the sight of the afternoon sky, his mind on that fact that he his training had finally finished... and that he had not seen Tigress in a whole week... even if they had only known each other for a short amount of time, their connection to one another was so raw and powerful that he had felt like he knew he for years.

"Hey Po... What's your opinion on Tigress, like her personality?

Po, whom was more focused on trying to get down the mountain, glanced back at his friend in wonder, his mind tinkering away. "Well, I guess, she's kinda headstrong, and kinda intimidating, why, what do you think?" The panda remarked back at his friend, confused as to why he would ask, and missing the odd look Shifu sent Naruto's way.

Humming, to himself, Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, a common theme that was accruing more often that not. "Well, I agree on her being headstrong... but I think she more than just that." A soft smile graced the blonde's lips as he imagined the powerful Kung-Fu artiest in all her glory. "Overachieving, brave, fearless, but kind, loving, and beautiful... I guess she kinda perfect, in my books atleast." Naruto said with a chuckle, his eyes clouding over as he couldn't help but think about her. "Even though I've only known her for a couple of days, I feels like I've known her for years, I guess what I'm saying is that I... _love her._" Finishing off his sentence in a whisper, the blonde was blind to look of shock both Shifu and Po was sending him.

"Love her?" Both Po and Shifu exclaimed in stunned gasps, with Shifu being louder, and more intense, than his taller fellow Panda. "How could you possibly be in love her, you barely know anything about her." The little demanded, a protective parental aura washed over him, one he had not felt ever in his life. "Now you listen here, you stupid fox, you are not going to go out with Tigress, I forbid it!"

"What?!" Snapping at the smaller Master, Naruto's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger, who was this man to tell him who he could or could not love. "What gives you the rights, you bloody old Panda!"

"Because I am her father!" Snapping back with equal anger, Shifu stunned both himself and his fellow walkers, his eyes wide as he proclaimed that fact to that fact to the world. "That's right, I am her father, and I will not let you, or anyone destroy her heart!"

"Me?!" Shouting back at anger, Naruto recalled the dejected look Tigress had on her face when she spoke of the little master, a heated flame lit up in his soul. "What about yourself, you treat Tigress was nothing but dirt underneath your feet, because of what, a stupid feeling of regret!"

Shocking by his outburst, Shifu took a step back in surprise. "Never, how dare you?!"

"Dare I what? Shout the truth, you never showed Tigress any form of love or affection a parent should have, all because you were hung up on Tai-Lung!" Almost if his words pierced like arrows, the Master took another step back, his mind going to a place that it never had gone before. "You held no love for her when she grew up, how could you show it now?!"

"Naruto, stop!" Po, whom was seeing the now messed up state that the Fox's words had left Shifu in, snapped at his friend, if he went any further he might just mentally cripple the old man.

Grunting in anger, Naruto went to storm ahead, only to realise that he had already arrived at the Hall of heroes, his eyes widened once he finally looked around. "Tigress!" Dropping his back, which still had Amaterasu seated on it, rushed forwards to his downed lover, sharp eyes taking in her locked state. "Damn it," Gently snapping her neck to one side, the fox released the built up pressure from within, sighed gently once she started to breath.

"N-naruto?" Bringing up a shaky paw, Tigress smiled gently as Naruto's own paw wrapped around it, the look of worry on his face quickly squishing her happiness. "I'm sorry, he was just to strong." However, before she could explain what had happened, Naruto brought her into a tight embrace, much to her surprise. "Naruto?"

"Don't scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Even though his comments were commanding, the tone in which Naruto spoke was shaky and pleading, making the Tigress return the hug.

"I promise." Whispering back, the tiger and fox sat there for several seconds, only to stop when several coughs interrupted them.

"Do you two quite mind, we're about to give Po the Dragon scroll." Shifu's sharp tone separated the two from one another. "Come, we need to prepare before Tai-Lung arrives."

Standing to his feet, Naruto smiled softly as he brought Tigress to her feet. "Come on, we might as watch." The fox said as he gently kissed the Tiger on her nose, causing her to blush.

"S-sure."

Following their follow masters towards the inside of the hall where the dragon scroll was locate inside a jaw of a large golden jaws of a dragon on the ceiling, the two watched on as Master Shifu got in a light stance, the staff of his now past master in his hands.

Going from one side of the pound to the other, the Master preformed a series of kata like a dance, bringing up several sakura petal from onto of the water into the air, with one single petal landing on the edge of the golden covered scroll. Catching with ease, Shifu turned to Po, bowing ever so slightly as he presented him with it. "Behold, the dragon scroll, Read it, Po, and fulfill your destiny." Handing it over, the little Panda watched intently as Po tried to open it, only his strength could not allow it, not even with his teeth. "Here." Taking it back, and opening the container with ease, the master handed it back, his eyes going back to wonder as Po dropped the scroll into his hands.

"Okay, here goes." Away from everyone preying eyes, Po unravelled it to find... to find! "Wuaaaaa!" A loud, prolonged, scream of shock left his lungs as he gaze upon the scrolling, surprising the group. "I-it's empty," Looking down disbelieving his own to eyes, Po couldn't help but fold it back up and unravel it, only to find the same thing. "Here look!" Handing the scroll to his master, Po tried to come to terms with the scroll, he had done all that training for nothing!

"No, no, I am forbidden too look..." Almost as soon as those words left his mouth, the red-panda snatched the scroll and proceeded to open and close it several times, his eyes wide in shock and horror as all he was greeted by was a single golden sheet. "Blank... I don't," Almost if the shock had taken away his words, the panda stared down in disbelief. "I don't understand..."

"Okay then, so he WAS just a crazy turtle after all!" Spinning to his master for answers, the Panda didn't know what too do, without the dragon scroll, he wasn't much of a dragon warrior.

"No, Oogway was wiser than all of us," Shaking his head, Shifu sighed gently, it would seem that this was another lesson that he had yet to truly grasp, and he didn't have to do it.

"Oh, come on! Face it, he just picked me by accident," Snorting in annoyance, Po looked down at himself in anger. "Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior, who am I kidding?" He growled to himself, what a loud of rubbish.

Viper, whom was slightly recovered, looked to her master, a worried frown on her face. "Then... who will stop Tai-Lung?" Glancing at her fellow masters, she knew not what she could do, in this state she could even scratch the beast that was Shifu's first student. "He'll destroy everything and everyone."

"I will."

Stepping before the five, Naruto didn't give off any emotion as he look Shifu down. "Whilst it's not my destiny to beat him, I can at-least stall him long enough for you to evacuate the valley, also giving Shifu enough time to train Po so that he may defeat him."

Shifu, whom was shocked by the sacrifice that the fox was giving, looked upon him with new-found respect. "Yes, this is true, if you manage to fend him off for a day or two, Po and I can try and unlock the secrets left behind by Oogway, allowing us to defeat Tai-Lang." Agreeing with the fox, the red panda gestured for the Five to leave, only for Tigress to stand her ground, and not move.

"You can't do this Naruto, I won't allow it!" Trying to move forwards, the young tiger was stopped in her tracks by Shifu, his cane stopping her from getting to the fox facing away from her. "Naruto, please, you can't!" Trying to force her way through, the tiger was only met by the downcast looks of her fellow five as they tried to drag her away as she tried to fight them, anger spearheading her actions. "Stop, I won't leave him to die, I won't." Struggling even harder, tears began to gather in the girl's eyes, a sight unseen by her friends in all the years they knew her. "Naruto please, I love you, don't do this!"

Without facing the Tigress, for fear of his own tears being shown, Naruto smiled softly, he was ready to fight for what he loved, even if he died doing so. "I love you, too, Tigress, and I always will, so please, leave whilst I still stand." Waving Shifu and the five to take the screaming Tiger away from him, Naruto's showered dropped, he truly hoped for a better ending, but what could he do, Shifu and Po were simply not ready.

"Naruto..." Po, who had yet to leave, laid a gentle hand on the male's shoulder, a mixed look of gratitude and sorrow covered his face. "I'll be back before... ya know, it's a promise." Retracting his paw, the dragon warrior left, leaving behind a silent Fox as he tried to catch up with his master.

"You better Po, you better."

**The Valley of Peace**

Po stood slightly infront of the arch ways of the place he was raised, his fists clenched as he tried to forget the fact he was leaving his best friend to his pre-muture death.

"Po!?"

Spinning on his heel, the Panda was greeted by a soft hug, it would seem that his father had finally decided to finish up on his packing, a large cart filled with all he'd need to start up a new shop inside.

"Good to have you back, son."

Glancing down, the Panda became hyper away of the apron he wore, the same one Naruto had hung up when they first heard of the Dragon warrior... how he hated that stupid tittle, it only brought him pain.

"Good to be back, dad."

"So for our next shop, it's time to face it, the future of noodles is dice-cut vegetables, no longer slices." Mr Ping, whom was speaking as if Naruto was not on his mind, started walking forwards, leaving behind his old shop that he had work for years at, his eyes not actually watching where they were going. "Also, I was thinking, maybe this time we'll have a kitchen you can actually stand up in. You like that?" Turning back to his son, the duck couldn't help but sigh as he looked upon the downcast look on his face, not that he didn't understand why, but it still upset him. "Po, I'm sorry if things didn't work out, it just wasn't meant to be," Still not seeing a change in his gaze, Ping tried a different angle, forcing a happy smile onto his face. "Po, forget everything else, your destiny still awaits. We are noodle folk, broth runs deep through our veins."

"I don't know, dad." Sighing in heavy sadness, the "dragon warrior" trolled the cart forwards, following after his father as they started to leave the Valley, joining the many that was also leave. "Honestly, sometimes I can't believe I'm actually your son."

"Po," Almost if the Panda's words cut at his very heart strings, the duck dropped his forced smile into a small sad one, his body stopping as he faced his son. "...I think it's time I told you something I should have told you...a long time ago." Gesturing his son to lean in close, the duck smirked softly as Po's sadness was replaced with wonder. "The secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup." Even if secret was that important right now, the panda soaked into it, anything to get him mind of Naruto. "The secret ingredient is...nothing." Almost as if his words were earth shattering, Po looked at his dad in shock, his eyes wider than they'd ever been before.

"Nothing?"

"You heard me. Nothing! There is no secret ingredient," Ping remarked with a massive smile, it would seem his trick had worked well for him.

"Wait, wait, It's just plain old noodle soup!? You don't add some kind of special sauce or something? His answer was met by the shaking of his dad head, much to the Panda's shock, his mind racing as he listened in for an explanation.

"Don't have to. To make something special, you just believe it's special."

"Believe it's special?" Taking those words to heart, the Panda gasped loudly as he grasped hold of his dragon scroll, unravelling it to the same golden sheet, only this time he actually took note of the reflection... his reflection, he finally had his answer. "Dad, I have to go, I need to catch up to Shifu, and save my friend."

Watching as his son sped away, Ping couldn't help but smile, it would seem that his son would never change.

**Back at the Palace**

Flashes of burning white sparked through the now dark sky, a dark ominous feeling washing over the Hall of Heroes as a single figure stood with his back facing the double doors.

"So, you're here, Tai-Lung."

In a flash, a large grey furred tiger came into view, his sharp claws bared as he slowly approached the still figure facing away from him. "You must be the dragon warrior, Po was it." Growling out, Tai-Lung watched on as the figure slowly spun to reveal the cold eyes of the Fox, a single shudder going from the base to his spin to his neck. "So, where is Shifu, I was looking forwards to killing that old man once and for all, after I've done with his precious student first, of course." He continued as he strode up to the still fox, his body ready to react in a instant.

"A shame then, because you will be facing neither the Dragon warrior, or Shifu, instead, I shall fight you." In a speed Tai-Lung had not been expecting a solid hit smashed into his stomach, launching him away from the fox, and instead into the centre of the room. "Get ready, you rapid animal, I will put you down, for my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Master of the illusion fist." Before Tai-Lang could reply, the fox lunched forwards, taking the fight to him, and proceeded to kick him _through _one of the pillars of the room, the time it took being that of a flash lightning.

"Heh, this is going to be fun!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hundred feet away, Po rushed past the moving line of people as he tried to locate his master, a deep frown on concentration on his brow as he looked from side to side. "Shifu!" Calling out just as he rounded a corner, Po sighed in happiness as the sight of his master came to view. "Master Shifu, I found out the secret to the dragon scroll, I know how we can defeat Tai-Lang!"

"Truly?!" Shifu, whom was currently pinning down a very, _very_, angry Tiger, turned to Po in surprise, momentarily losing his grip on his pupil. "Calm down, Tigress, fighting me will not change the facts that Naruto is fight Tai-Lang alone." All the master received in return was a growl on anger and sadness, it would seem that Tigress had snapped, because this was far from normal behaviour on her part. "Well, as fortunate as that is, I have to keep Tigress here from doing something drastic, it would seem that something primal broke within her, and I need to keep her safe."

"But Shifu, I can't... I don't... What if I fail?!"

"You won't," Master Shifu said calmly to the panda, his eyes locking with Po. "Because everyone trusts you, even Naruto did, to fight Tai-Lung, because it is your destiny!"

"RIGHT!" Shouting back, Po couldn't help but feel his soul feeling back up with confidence, he was going to save his best friend, for he was the Dragon Warrior. "Okay, I'll leave you with Tigress, good luck." Spinning around, the panda left with a surprising swift set of footsteps, his resolve in lock as he speed off, leaving Shifu with Tigress.

Speaking of the two, the smaller master forced his young pupil down, her relentless fighting was really taking a tole on his arms. "Tigress, stop, that's enough." In a tone he hadn't used ever in his life, Shifu spoke like a father punishing her daughter, stern yet loving words echoed into the area as the young kung-Fu master finally stopped, dropping to the ground and began to weep. "Hey now, i-it's going to be alright." In a very hesitant manner, he slowly began to brush her hair, smiling softly as the Tigress slowly calmed down, her chocked sobs becoming less and less, until the finally rest with her.

"...Sorry," In probably the most weakest tone she had ever exerted, Tigress looked up to her master, tears she never knew she could shed sliding down her face as she tried to get a grip on herself. "I'm sorry for acting like... that." Almost as if seeing herself at such a state was a sickness, the young tiger tried to get to her feet, only for Shifu to hold her steady, and continuously brush her head, like a father would his daughter. "Master?"

"Dad... you can call me Dad." The red-panda's tone was peaceful, his eyes closed as he recalled all the memories that they two shared, starting from when he picked her up at the orphanage all the way through her training. "And there is no need to apologise, Naruto is... he is an important person to you."

"I love him Master...dad," Almost if the word itself was a foreign concept, Tigress struggled to force the word out, though it did send a wave of warmth down to her stomach. "And he loves me, we're soul mates."

Flinching at the mention of "soul mates", Shifu was reluctant to nod, he had finally gained what his master called "Inner Peace" from acknowledging that Tigress was truly her daughter, and he didn't want to lose her. "I understand," Stopping his rubbing, Shifu's eyes began sharp as he thought of the Fox, if would have to do more than just fight Tai-Lung to gain his promotion to date his daughter. "However, that Fox has got a long way ahead of him if he even thinks of dating you!"

Shocking by the outburst, Tigress couldn't help but chuckle at the red-panda's overreaction, it would seem 18 years of parent's protection was coming back all at once, and Naruto was the target for all of it. "Yes, dad."

"But don't think I'll let you slack, if anything, I must increase your training ten-fold to make sure you never lose!"

"Yes, dad."

"And don't even get me started on the fact that you two were hugging like that, ouu, if I had it my way, that fox would meet his end quicker than he could say noddles!"

"Dad," Already having enough of the overbearing nature of her parent already, Tigress pushed off her dad, standing up on her own two feet. "We should continue to evacuate, just in case Po can't help Naruto defeat Tai-Lung." Regaining her grip on her emotions, the young adult tiger started to move, her mind trying to distract itself from such a fate. "But... thanks you, Master."

Smiling, Shifu nodded, a sense of peace overcoming him as he followed after the swift moving Tiger, a feeling he was slowly becoming accustom too. "Yes, right."

**Hall of Heroes**

Claw against claw, Naruto and Tai-Lung easily countered one another, dishing out earth shattering punches with frightening speeds, their attack potency being so powerful that said strikes didn't completely break the Hall.

"You have done well Fox, but you are no match for me."

In a flurry of pressure point attacks, Tai-Lung smirked cockily as he thought he brought down his surprising skills opponent, only for a powerful palm strike sent him rearing backwards, his claws leaving long gash marks across the ground as his slide. "Lucky shot." Growling, the beast lunged forwards, using all of limbs in hopes of overwhelming his opponent. "You can't hope to keep this up forever!"

Blocking each strike with complete focus, the Fox cursed himself when a single blow slipped past his guard, it would seem his body wasn't at a 100% after-all. "Double fist!" Roaring in might, Naruto unleashed seemingly two blows with both hands at the same time, shocking Tai-Lung who had not expected for such a blatant change in Kung-fu style, the blow had done a surprising amount of damage aswell.

"Naruto, I'm here to help, and I have the dragon scroll!" Po, whom couldn't of came in a worst time, was suddenly sent skyrocketing back as Tai-Lung sent him out the doors he just came, the scroll he had in hands launching upwards.

"Finally, the scroll is mine!" Catching it without thought, the snow Leopard was unprepared for a large body that smashed into him, it would seem Po had bounced from one of the Pillars from outside, using the force that Tai had used to punch him away to increase his speed. "W-what?"

Laughing, Po caught the scroll, looking at the stunned Leopard with a large cocky smirk on his face. "Nice try, buddy!" His smirk was quickly rubbed off his face as Tai-Lung lunched towards the Panda, grasping the scroll, and threw the two down the stairs.

Unfortunately for him however, the sheer weight of the Panda's body crushed the leopard several times over as they fell down the steps, bouncing down the like a slinky.

"Mine!" Reaching the bottom of the steps without incident, the panda lunched Tai off of him, driving both his weight and his feet into his stomach, and lunching him away, crashing through several rooms.

"Hold up," Getting to his feet, Po turned around just to witness Naruto coming down the stair in high speed, jumping infront of him, before blocking several incoming blows with his wrists, directing the force of them to his sides. "Come on Dragon warrior," Ducking under a wild overhead kick, the fox grunted as he retaliated with well-timed throat punch, disorientating him enough for another blow to kick him away from the two. "Help me out here, Po, I can't do already the heavy lifting."

Just as his finished, a large chunk of building crashed into the unprepared Master, forcing him to break it instead of being squished!

Seeing this, Tai-Lung took the advantage head on, using the rumble of the house to slide into Naruto's defence, and delivering his strongest blow, a loud 'crack' echoing into the valley as his claw and fist met the fox's side.

"Naruto!"

Po, whom had just witnessed his friend receive a death dealing blow, lunched himself at the laughing snow leopard, using his bodies weight to punch the unprepared face of Tai-Lung, sending him flying back. "Naruto, are you okay?" Rushing over to his downed friend, winching once he saw three long gash marks going down his left side.

"I-I'm fine," Winching, the fox tried to stand up, only to choke on air as the pain of his injury flared up, forcing him to go down to his knees. "Damn it." Forcing his pain to the back of his mind, he stood to his feet, getting into a defensive stance, pushing away Po hand as he tried to help him. "Don't worry about me, you need to focus on stopping Tai-Lung."

Hesitantly, the Panda nodded as he glanced to his left hand, he still had the scroll, which was good. "Alright, let's do this!" Just as those words left his mouth, Tai-Lung came bursting into the area, looking like someone had just put him into a blender, and set it to twelve. "Bring it on, kitty!"

"You stupid PANDA!" With reckless abandon, Tai-Lung rushed to the two, his fury depriving him of clean thoughts, as he tried to use sheer force alone to hit the panda. "You can not defeat me!" Unfortunately, whilst still injured, Naruto was not completely injured, so instead of sending the panda back with two stirkes, he only managed to hit one before a solid kick hit his chin, lifting him up for Po to re-purposed his power to his own, weighted fist plunging forwards with force he hadn't thought he had.

"Take that," Gloating out as he watched the Leopard go _through _an arch way made out of solid stone, Po smirked as he turned to his friend, only to see him shakily try and move, only to fall to his knees. "Don't move Naruto, I'll take it from here, get some rest." Seeing the pain nod of thanks sent his way, Po rushed towards where he had sent Tai-Lang.

Speaking of said Leopard, Tai growled to himself as he witnessed Po rear round the corner, only to laugh a second later when his fox friend didn't join him. "Oh, so the so called master of the 'illusion fist' isn't here to help, well, this is going to be easier than I thought!" Rearing in his anger for later, he was so going to kill that stupid fox, the Master of a thousand scrolling moved in on his opponent, using a mix of speed and power to slowly overwhelm.

With one lucky kick, the scroll that was in Po hand shot away, shocking the Panda enough for Tai-Lung to get up another blow, shooting his up into the air with a powerful trust kick. "Die!" Leaping after him, he reared his leg back and poured as much power into as possible, instinct homed from thousands of hours of training allowing him to drive it down at the exact point that Po hard stop moving up, and gravity was just about to start pulling him back down.

A cloud of smoke and dust blew up into the air as Po crashed into the ground, cratering it, the sheer force of Tai-Lung's attack having partly knocked him out. "W-what?" Glancing up just in time to see two paws, the panda was hit by a followed up attack by the falling Leopard, only this time it's force was amplified, driving down the Panda even more as the creator around him expanded, dust and debris flying for tens of feet all around.

"Finally," Weakened, Po watched as Tai-Lung picked up the dragon scroll, a hungry look on his face. "The scroll is min-guah!" Before he could finally open the actual scroll, Naruto came flying into the fray, his right foot smashing into the distracted face of the Master. However, he was far from done, as he landed, spun, and delivered three powerful palm strikes to the now recovering Leopard.

Sending him back, the orange furred fox didn't stop, his feet and hands moving at speed that he shouldn't be able to whilst still so injured, as he pummelled into the enemy, blood spattering as he used whatever strength he had left to put Tai-Lung down once and for all.

"Naruto, stop!" Seeing the angry, and damn right brutal, nature in which he was fighting, Po shouted to his friend in worry, unintentionally breaking the fox's concentration, his mind coming to a halt as Po's words hit him.

"Ha, DIE!" As a unforeseen result, Tai-Lung recovered, his body spun as he delivered his strongest blow yet, his mightily formed fist borrowed into Naruto's already injured side, creaking ribs in the progress, before he spun and kicked him away, the fox's limp body flying a good 40 feet before hitting a brick wall, and sliding down it in a bloody mess. "Thank you, dragon warrior." Tai-Lung said with a mocking smirk as he reached down to pick up the scroll, brushing away the blood from his noose as he did so. "Without your help, I probably wouldn't of be able to counter so well." Laughing loudly, the Leopard's fists tightened as he slowly unravelled the secret he so desired. "Finally, the power of the Dragon Scroll is mine!" Only, instead of words of power he so hoped to find, instead all the Leopard found was a single sheet of reflective gold. "It's nothing?!"

"It's OK. I didn't get it the first time, either." Po, whom had recovered enough to stand up, spoke down to the Leopard, a small smile on his face as he looked upon the fallen scroll. "There is no secret indigent."

Tai-Lung, beaten, confused, and bloody, finally lost his control of his anger, his sharp eyes narrowed as he faced down Po. "HEEEE!" Roaring, he lunged forwards, balled up fists of hate hitting the panda square in the stomach, hoping to blow a hole through it.

Only, there was no hole, and his powerful strike was only redirected straight into his jaw, sending him flaying back through _another _archway, bricks flying everywhere as he back up in a instant.

Unfortunately for him however, Po had finally seen the useful nature of his weight, and in a spark of Kung-Fu mastery, began to pummel him with it.

In a fit of rage, Tai-Lung pretty much lost his mind as he put whatever he had left into one final lunge, his claws coming out as he aimed for the head of his opponent, only this time Po was more than ready.

Tightening his body, Po used his full weight as a perfect weapon, his stomach smashing the lunging form of Tai-Lung upwards into the evening sky, several hundred feet in fact, his screams of shock and anger being heard around the valley.

Several seconds of waiting, the Panda finally saw the failing form of his opponent, flaying around like a rag-doll, and took one small step back, just in time for his body to sink hit the ground, sinking several feet downards.

"You... you can't not defeat me." In a broken, yet still defiant tone, the heavily beaten form of Tai-lung dragged himself out of his pit, his body even more damaged than before. "You're just a big FAT PANDA!" Trying one more attack, which had little, to no, power in it, the leopard wasn't surprised that it was caught... however, he was surprised by grip his digit was help it. "The Wuxi Finger Hold?!"

"I'm not just a big fat Panda."

"You're bluffing, you're bluffing!" Shouting out in shock, Tai-Lung could do nothing as his body shut down, he couldn't even try and break away at this point. "Shifu didn't teach you that!"

"I'm THE big fat panda... Skadoosh!"

A doom of golden exploded through-out the valley of peach, like a bubble of pure nature, washing over the building and plants, even reaching the still evacuating people of the valley, yet not damaging anything.

Feeling this raw energy, and knowing exactly what it meant, Shifu commanded everyone to return to the valley... it would seem that Po had done his job, hopefully he made it in time to save Naruto.

Thanks to the fact that most of the people hadn't exactly gotten far, it only took mere minuets for them to descend the valley, all of them hopeful that the Dragon warrior had somehow defeated the mighty Tai-Lung, their nevres rocking their hearts with each step.

"Woooooow." A collection of awe escaped the citizens of the valley as a single figure rose from within the cloud of smoke, a large ovil shape on his head, with a long cape flowing behind him.

"The Dragon warrior!" Stepping from the cloud of smoke, Po, whom's hat was that of a wok and his cape being his work apron, a large smile on his face. Without hesitation, a loud cheer was heard all over the valley as people surrounded him, even trying to pick the pig up! "Dragon warrior, Dragon warrior." A loud chant began as the group celebrated, just as Ping pushed his way through, shouting about Po being his son.

A large smile came the exhausted Panda's face as he listen to the praise sent his way, even his Master was smiling at him in pride.

"Po... where's Naruto."

Almost if the cold bucket of water had been thrown over him, the Panda froze as Tigress spoke to him, a look of shock coming to his face as he spun away the Tiger. "Naruto!" Rushing off, with Tigress and Shifu followed right behind him, Po's eyes shifted frantically as he tried to locate his friend, only to a dead stop once he finally saw him.

"Po, why are you..." Shifu's words trailed off as he came to a horrific sight, his mind running a million miles per second as he spun to his student. "Po, go get Doctor Xaio, now!" Commanding his student, who willing complied, the red-panda rushed over to his fellow master, his eyes tracing the many wounds. "Tigress, go get some mister Soe, he should have some alcohol to wash off these wounds." After several seconds of only the sound of Naruto's hard breather, Shifu frowned as he turned away from the down fox. "Tigress?" Standing almost if she had been frozen in time, Tigress looked upon Naruto in horror, eyes wide with either fear or shock; Shifu couldn't tell. "Tigress!"

Almost if his shout snapped the poor martial artist out of her trance, Tigress gingerly stepped closer to the blonde, knelling softly besides him and laying a paw on his. "Naruto..."

Sighing, Shifu stood up, it was going to be no use trying to convince the love-struck girl to leave, so he would have to do it himself. "Tigress, listen, make sure Naruto doesn't move, use force if necessary." Not waiting for a response, the older master ran away, spiriting towards where he knew the sheep was, his heart pounding hard.

"Naruto..." Setting a paw on her soul mate's face, the surprisingly calm tiger brushed the soft furr of the weak fox, a small frown on her face. "Please, please, don't leave, not here, not now." Feeling the Master twice under her, Tigress relaxed ever so slightly, she knew Naruto was a fighter, and he wasn't going to just give up.

"Tigress!" Po, who had been surprising fast, arrived with a female bunny being dragged along side him. "I got Dr Xaio." Placing down the doctor's equipment, the Panda jumped slightly when Shifu landed to his left, a large jug in his hands.

"Oh, Dr Xaio." Placing down the jug in his hands, the small panda lead the elderly bunny to the suffering fox. "I got some alcohol to clean up his wounds aswell."

Nodding gingerly, the elderly doctor inspected the wounds, her keen eyes taking in an alarming amount of info just by mere glanced. "Well, I have some good new," The doctor began, damping the area when Tai-Lung had clawed him, making the fox flinch with each dab. "The wounds are not life-threatening." A collective sigh left the groups mouths, a sense of relief filling their body. "However, his going to need atleast a week's worth of bed rest, and no kung-fu for atleast a month." Stitching the wound as if it was second nature, the Bunny was done in less than a minuet flat, her movements swift, yet perfect. "Now, I'm going to need one of you strong Kung-Fu masters to help me get this poor boy to my house, so that I can set his ribs."

"I'll do it," Tigress, without hesitate, gently picked up the blonde, only to be stopped by the bunny before she could continue. "What is it?"

"It would be better if the panda carried him, you paws do not have big enough hands to fully support him, and the Panda has more than enough space for the Fox to rest."

Knowing her words were true, Tigress growled softly to herself as she turned to Po, her features softening once she saw his worried face. "Just...be careful okay, he doesn't need anymore injuries than he already has." Gently handing over Naruto, she turned away, her mind trying to think of what she could do. "I'm going to go help the other citizens with all their unpacking, I'm sure they need the help." Not giving a second thought, as she feared she wouldn't be able to leave the fox's side if she did, Tigress speed away, leaving him in the capable hands of the Doctor.

**Several weeks later**

"Can I go please,"

Wrapped up in a blanket of tight bindings, a recovering Naruto looked up to the white ceiling of his medical room, a very bored look on his face.

"No, you still need to recover from your fight."

Sighing, the fox turned to his left, his blue eyes locking with stern glance of his Doctor. "Fine..."

Time seemed to pass as slow as it has for the past week, a slow torture for almost completely recovered fox.

...

...

Minuets flew like hours as Naruto. many thoughts swarmed his head, why couldn't he just leave? it's not like he was still injured, but he was told to lay down and rest

"Please."

Sighing, Dr Xaio placed down her news paper and walked over to the fox. "Fine, but first," Removing the sheets, the bunny looked over the three longs scars running up the side of the Kung-fu master Fox. "Let's see here," Lightly tapping the scars with a soft hand, the bunny took note that the fox didn't even flinch, meaning that they had healed well. "Good, you're no longer tender to the touch, however I want you to be careful, the last thing I need is you coming back injured again." Facing away, the doctor started to leave, leaving the fox get dressed. "Oh, and Po came by earlier, saying something about some kind of party at the Hall of heroes."

Nodding, the fox waited several seconds for the door to close, a smile on his face as he got up and dressed. "I wonder what happened whilst I was gone." Throwing on his shirt, Naruto left his "prison" with a skip in his step, saying a quick goodbye, his destination being towards the hall. "Hmmm, I wonder how everyone is doing?" Passing by the surprisingly quite town centre, a peacefulness overcame the young adult as he strode by, taking in the manner different types of newly rebuilt housing... until he finally found where he wanted to go.

"Eh, did something happen?"

Arriving at the stairs leading up to the Hall of Heroes, Naruto looked around in surprise, all around him was a large festival decoration, much like how it was when Oogway was about to name the Dragon Warrior... only this time everyone was running around with posters in hand.

"We're celebrating the defeat of Tai-Lung."

Spinning around slowly, as to note flare up his wounds, the fox was greeted by Shifu, whom had seemingly come out of nowhere. "This late?"

Chuckling, Shifu tapped the unharmed back of large fox, a look of wisdom in his peaceful eyes. "It was delayed due to the fact that people were missing their hero." Pushing him forwards, the little red-panda smirked in myth, amused by the look of confusion on Naruto's face.

"Missing?" Slowly starting with the climb of a thousand steps, the fox wondered to himself, had Po also been injured in the fight? And if so, why hadn't they been treated in the same place. "So what happened anyway, I don't really remember that much from the fight, only that I got my backside handed to me." Chuckling, the fox tried to looked at the different posters, only he couldn't quite make out what they said.

"Well, there was minor damage around the entrance of the palace, which was fixed relatively fast." Shifu remarked as he looked the around, staring down anybody who looked like they were going to approach. "The furious five fully recovered from the fight from Tai-Lang mid way through it, so they helped to speed it up." Stealing at the visible relaxing Fox, the Panda couldn't help but smile ever so slight, it would seem he wasn't mistake the fox's feelings for the group, now he had to just confirm something. "Tigress, being the first to recover, seemed to work the hardest however, it would seem she's keen on building up strength."

"That's good to here she's doing better." A large smirk came to Shifu's face as he caught the slip up Naruto unknowingly said, it would seem the fox's mind was on Tigress rather than the other four members. "But still, with everyone recovered a week ago, why are they only now celebrating?"

"I wonder." Getting to the final step, Shifu stopped as he gestured to the close red gate infront of him, making the fox raise his brow in confusion. "Why don't you go in and find out."

"Okayyyyy." Walking past the mini Master, Naruto pushed open the door with a small shove, only for a round of cheers to hit his ears before he could see. "What the...?"

"Thank you!"

Loud cheers of thanks hit the fox's ears as his eyes was flashed by several firework, shocking overcoming him. "I,errr, t-thank you." Bowing in surprise, Naruto looked at the large crowd, taking in the faces of many people, both of which he did and didn't know.

Swarmed by the mass of people without warning, the poor kung-fu Master soon found himself being grabbed and pulled.

Chuckling to himself, Shifu smiled as he looked up at the scene unfolding before him. "You're smiling?" Turning around, the small red-panda hid his smile from Po, who was looking at him in surprise. "I didn't know you could do that!" The large panda's voice was enough to break up most of the crowd, as they too wanted to witness the shocking sight that was a smile on Shifu's face.

"Hey..." Stepping from the crowd, Tigress smiled as she flanked the Fox with her teammates. "We all wanted to say,"

"Thank you for everything." Speaking, and bowing together, the Five bowed to the young master, each one showing their respect for the fox.

Taken aback by the sudden actions of the group, Naruto waved them off, trying to make the five get back. "Hey now, I don't want you guys bowing, I didn't really do much."

"Don't sell your actions so short," Shifu voice snapped the fox from his modesty, his small frame coming in-between the now standing Kung-fu Masters. "Your actions shows us more about your character than any words could." Much to the shock of the people around, Shifu bowed ever-so-slightly. "However, enough of that, let's celebrate." Almost immediately after Shifu said that, fireworks and loud cheering went off, the crowds fanning out, rushing to the random stalls that had been set up before Naruto had arrived.

"Naruto." Spinning around, the fox smiled as he greeted Tigress as she walked over to him, a small smile compared to her usual stoic face. "Do you want to see the stall together?"

Nodding, Naruto grasped Tigress's hand, much to the female's embarrassment, before working off into the large crowd, a sense of comfort covering them..

Unaware of the looming darkness over the hills.

**Movie End**


End file.
